


【Life is Strange 奇異人生】To another galaxy （R18．克洛伊x麥克斯）

by alfen0201



Series: Life is Strange 奇異人生 [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Strange 奇異人生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535216
Kudos: 2





	【Life is Strange 奇異人生】To another galaxy （R18．克洛伊x麥克斯）

**本文有出書，書中亦有許多未發布之文章，**

**有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

** **（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）** **

** **

**1.Float**

長久以來我們就像是被摧毀的海灣小鎮那樣沉默著。  
克洛伊不停地抽著菸，像是這樣就能將煩擾的思緒吐出來隨風吹走似的。  
車子在空曠的公路上達到時速一百五十公里，明顯超過了限速，但我沒有制止她，我知道我們心中都有什麼還堵塞著，被沉沉地重壓著，腦袋一團混沌，需要做點什麼才能排解。  
雖然我什麼也沒做。  
失去了朋友、家人，毀滅了一個小鎮，留下自私的我們。不……是自私的我。  
這樣的我，真的不知道該做些什麼才好。

開了一段路後，我們在公路旁一個小小的加油站停下，在她替車子加油時，我順手把車子裡的空酒瓶、壓扁的鋁罐、捏爛的煙盒等各種垃圾拿去丟。  
也許是基於一種不想干涉的心理，我之前都不曾替她收拾，不過此刻卻有種想做點什麼來重整態勢的念頭。  
「謝了，整潔的孩子，麥克斯。」她握著油槍說。  
「不客氣，其實我挺喜歡妳的髒亂，可惜我需要一點空間放腳。」  
說完我們對彼此一笑，像過往一般。  
車子加滿油後，我們一起走進旁邊的便利商店，付了油錢，買了啤酒、可樂、一包菸、一些三明治、幾條巧克力。當然，啤酒和菸是她的，可樂是我的。  
我們出了商店，站在車邊靠著車斗暫時休息。  
她又點起了一根菸啣在嘴裡，接著拿起酒瓶，徒手就把啤酒瓶蓋扭開，動作熟練地令人佩服。我則慢條斯理地打開我的鋁罐可樂喝了一小口。  
然後我們望著前方什麼也不說，又陷入沉默。  
抽完一根菸，喝掉半瓶啤酒之後，她終於先開口。  
「我一直期待在一切的事情結束後，我們可以來一場公路旅行，雖然狀況多少和想像有點不同了，但我還是很高興能和妳一起。」  
「嗯，我也是這樣想的。」我誠懇地說。  
「嘿，麥克斯，如果妳為妳的決定感到懊悔，我對自己的存在就不知道如何是好了。」  
我有些驚慌地看向她，這個說法完全錯了。  
「克洛伊，妳知道我不會的。無論如何我都不可能選擇犧牲妳的。」我堅定地說。  
「如果妳這樣說，我就會相信妳。」她向我微微一笑。  
……我知道她其實是在安慰我。  
她因為我的選擇而失去母親和家，我想她的心情應該比我更難過、更加沉重才對。而我卻絲毫不敢提起這件事，我太過軟弱，不但不能安慰她，還反過來被安慰。  
「我很抱歉……」  
我根本不應該有選擇的權利，更不應該讓她覺得我有後悔的可能。  
「妳為我做了這麼多，我不知道妳有什麼理由道歉。」  
「……我想我需要一點時間消化發生的事情。」  
「別擔心，妳有很多時間，而妳再也不需要當時空旅人。」她溫柔地說。  
「嗯。」我點點頭。  
「當然，如果我們缺錢時也許還是用得上。」她忽然又調皮地說。  
「別想，傻瓜。」我笑了出來。

我知道這個世界，只有克洛伊能夠讓我感覺好一些。  
我看著她的手……看著她的側臉，然後轉開了眼。  
我盼望從她身上一些溫暖，而我並不知道我所盼望的溫暖，是不是我能夠得到的。

＊

在幾小時前的對話過後，克洛伊開車時就不再抽那麼多菸了，我腦子裡所想的，也不再全是逝去的小鎮，而是克洛伊。  
我對她的情感是什麼樣子，我想我已經有了答案。但她是怎麼看待我的呢？釐清這件事對現況或許一點也不重要吧，我明白，不過卻無法不掛懷這件事。

天色變黑之後，我們轉進一個彎道，將車停在公路邊讓人休息的空地。車道的兩邊都是樹林，公路上人跡鮮少，熄火後週遭瞬間就安靜了下來。她打開車內燈，為寂寥的夜色添了點溫暖。Angus and Julia Stone的音樂繼續播放著，乾淨的旋律安逸地流動在空氣之中。  
「屁股都要麻掉了。」她側身抬起臀部，動作滑稽地拍了拍。  
「待會換我開車吧？」  
「妳懂得開車嗎小妞？」她口吻輕佻地笑著說。  
「在妳不知道的時間線裡，我可是在暴風雨中甩了好幾個尾衝去鎮上救妳呢。」  
「抱歉，瘋狂麥克斯，我真是個大麻煩。」她不帶歉意地笑著。  
「妳知道就好了。」我說著也笑了。  
「現在我需要妳再救我一次，我餓了，把妳腳邊的三明治拿給我。」  
「我真是個英雄不是嗎？」我拿起腳邊的塑膠袋，把裡面的三明治遞給她。  
「妳一直都是，愛死妳了。」她接過三明治，狼吞虎嚥了起來。  
『愛』這個詞，在我們之間說不定稍嫌泛濫了。  
不過誰在意呢？  
她吃著三明治，我還不餓，就放鬆地隨音樂輕輕用手指打節奏。  
我想起了放在宿舍的吉他大概已經跟著暴風灰飛煙滅，不由得微微感傷，不過沒關係，我可以再買新的一把，而且還可以彈給克洛伊聽。  
「我不知道該不該這樣說……」她忽然說。  
「嗯？」  
「不過如果我是妳的話，我想我也會做一樣的決定。」  
我停頓了一下。  
然後我想，如果瑞秋還活著，如果瑞秋當時在小鎮裡，妳也會為我做一樣的決定嗎？  
不，這樣的假設實在太無理取鬧了。  
也許我也有很多重要的朋友在小鎮裡，但都不及瑞秋在克洛伊心中的地位，這樣比較怎麼行呢？  
太幼稚了，麥克斯。  
「我很高興妳這麼說。」我說。  
「妳看起來不像妳說的那樣。」她懷疑地說。  
「我是真的這麼想。」  
「妳不這麼想，妳甚至沒有看著我。我認識妳多少年了，難道會看不出來嗎？」她有些不高興地說。我顯然表現得不夠尊重。  
「也許妳還有不少看不出來的事。」而我不知怎地也脾氣倔了起來。  
不，我其實知道原因。只是不喜歡想起。  
「譬如說？」她目光尖銳地看著我。  
現在還可以停下。  
我緩慢地深呼吸，盡最大努力不冒犯對方敏感的神經。  
「……妳想聽實話嗎？」  
「我當然想聽實話，我們還需要欺騙對方嗎？」  
我無語地看向她的臉。  
……對，沒錯，就算我們再親近，恐怕有些時候我們仍需要欺騙對方。  
不說又如何呢？我能夠壓抑著自己的心情多久呢？  
說了又如何呢？……如果我想知道她的想法，不管如何……時間回溯隨時能拯救我？  
「麥克斯，妳已經準備好情況不對就用時間回溯了吧？既然如此就老老實實說出來。」  
……有時候，人實在不需要太過了解彼此。  
「我才不會輕易地使用能力。」我逞強地說。  
「很好，如果妳已經用了，也許我會被妳說服。」  
可惡的克洛伊，她才不相信我。  
「妳打算告訴我了嗎？」她追問。  
我垂下頭，闔上眼，掌心沁出冷汗，我不安地將雙手貼合在一起。  
在暴風雨中的小鎮畫面似乎又出現在我眼前。  
「……在一次暴風來襲的時間迴流裡，我當時這樣想……如果我要死了，我想要一個好朋友的吻。」  
我說完後，覺得心臟像要石化般地僵硬緊縮起來。  
嘿，麥克斯，妳時間回溯的能力還在嗎？想要用的話就趁現在嘍！  
「……現在呢？」她問。  
我緊緊地低著頭不敢看她。  
「……現在我沒有要死。」我說話像個白癡。  
「但妳的好朋友想要一個吻。」我聽見她的語氣輕盈了起來。  
我不確定我有沒有聽錯，我是不是應該倒轉時間再聽一次？  
我發覺就算不是為了救克洛伊，我也很需要這個能力。  
「妳不知道妳在說什麼，克洛伊。」我抬起臉看她。  
「我當然知道我在說什麼，我的人生只有一次。」她莫名一臉自信地說。  
「但在我看來妳已經笨死了好幾次。」  
「我討厭妳，麥克斯。」她哈哈大笑。  
「這說法令我安心多了。」  
「拜託！麥克斯，太遜了吧！」她嘻笑著像個幼稚的孩子向我靠近。「我賭二十塊錢，妳不敢親我。」  
「五十塊錢。」很抱歉，我也沒那麼成熟。  
「好，我之後就給老大養了。」  
很抱歉，活下來的是我們這樣的兩個笨蛋。  
我伸手輕扶她的臉頰，接著湊上前親了她，閉上眼，暫時維持了幾秒，然後分離。  
就像小時候睡覺時總喜歡抱著的熊娃娃，她身上有那樣讓人懷念的氣味，有著很久遠，讓人眷戀的記憶。  
這次她不像上次一樣訝異地退開，而是繼續和我保持著近距離。  
這次不一樣了，和上次不一樣了，我不一樣了，我們不一樣了。  
我的心情並不平靜，不可能平靜，感覺身體裡的慾望好像沸騰了似的，不斷地冒出氣泡，躁動地破裂又產生。  
我想繼續，想要我們身體貼著身體，讓彼此靠得很近，很近。  
我想要，也需要。  
「還有什麼我不知道的事嗎？」她說。  
「我不知道……像是我知道妳的錢包裡有不少保險套？」  
我的蠢話不意外地讓她笑了出來。  
「所以？」  
「我不知道……我不像妳那麼有經驗。」  
「妳真可愛，麥克斯。」她對我親密地笑著，之後像是想到什麼似地臉上冒出揶揄的表情。「妳再老實點告訴我，妳是『沒那麼有經驗』，還是『沒有經驗』？」  
「沒有人吸引我不是我的錯吧？」  
「現在改過還不算太遲。」  
「我早該知道我喜歡藍髮的女人。」  
「早知道我五年前就該染髮。」  
以前我們總想征服世界，現在我突然覺得，世界和我小時候想的不太一樣。  
現在，世界就在我眼前。  
耀眼的，美麗的藍色世界。  
我向前傾身壓在她身上，我望著她的眼睛，心頭浮起一陣緊張的情緒，那有點像是要把自己不夠滿意的照片展覽出來似的。  
「當妳需要幫助時，隨時呼叫船長一聲。」  
「閉嘴，笨蛋。」我笑說。  
我才不需要別人教我怎麼做，因為想做的事情早就在腦中千迴百轉了。  
首先，我親吻她的嘴。  
嗯，首先，光是她的嘴唇我就想吻上千百遍。  
我不認為克洛伊像表面上那樣鎮定，我能在車廂裡清楚聽見她的呼吸聲，因為我的吻而失去了規律的節奏。  
她搭在我肩上的雙手只是輕輕地擺著，幾乎沒有移動，顯得有些僵硬。  
－－單戀狂。  
我心中又是埋怨又是充滿忌妒地這樣想著。  
我知道她之前一定深深為瑞秋著迷，但我猜她們之間只是單純的朋友關係，她不曾從瑞秋那裡得到更多回應，這想必就是為何－－她和我－－和女生親熱，會顯得那麼生硬的原因吧。  
我試著伸出一點舌尖舔她的嘴唇，她也稍微張開嘴迎合我，我們的舌頭在她的口中相觸，慢慢地，試探似地蠕動，然後逐漸變得熱情地交錯在一起。那是一個新鮮又舒服的過程。  
分開的時候，我感覺臉頰到耳根都發燙著，像是要燒起來似地有些難受。慾望像氣球般膨脹起來，變得立體而醒目。  
「……為什麼會變成這樣呢？」我說。  
為什麼佔有慾會變得那麼地巨大？  
為什麼單純的友情會發展成現在的模樣？  
我以前從沒想過我們之間有這樣的可能性。五年前，十三歲的我們，還想像著自己是海盜。我們盡情玩樂，對戀愛一無所知。  
「大概是因為……」  
「因為？」  
「因為我不小心變得太有魅力了吧。」  
我笑了。  
「充滿自信的龐克女孩。」我說。  
「我在。」  
「我愛妳。」我微笑。  
「我也愛妳。」她也對我笑。  
我伸出雙臂將她緊擁，她也環抱著我的身體。  
世界彷彿只剩下我們，還有一首Santa Monica Dream。  
但我們再也不會像這首歌。  
「我什麼也不要，妳知道嗎？」我低聲說。「我只要妳。」  
她聽了只是嘻笑。「我喜歡妳的情話，雖然稍嫌老套。」  
「別再像個混蛋了，克洛伊。」我笑說。理解那是她難為情的一種反應，則是之後的事了。  
我親吻她臉頰，將嘴唇貼上她白皙的頸子。  
這是我要的嗎？  
她脫下我身上的薄外套。  
這是我們要的嗎？  
不再時間回溯，不再回頭。  
我親吻她的左胸膛，能夠感受到心臟的震動，真切而確實，像個小動物似地活躍著。

－－這是我要的吧。  
因為我而活，為了我而心跳的克洛伊。

我們褪去對方的上衣。  
我來回撫摸著她光裸的背，然後解開她內衣的背扣。  
她只是看著我。  
雖然掩飾著，想讓自己表現得輕鬆自在似的，但我仍能從她眼底觀察到她有些不知所措。  
不習慣嗎？  
應該是有點不習慣吧，和女性做這種事。  
可是我不會停下來的。  
一但想到她和男性不知道有過多少經驗，就更不願停下來了。  
我一邊吻著她的胸膛，一邊慢慢拉下她的內衣，形狀漂亮的乳房呈現在眼前。就算在彼此面前換衣服早已習以為常，但像這樣子坦露難免還是會覺得相當害臊，不管對我還是她。  
說實在要做什麼，怎麼做，我不太清楚。不過想要觸碰的念頭卻很直覺。  
我用指腹劃過乳房下方那道美妙的弧度，好奇地觸碰突起的乳頭。接著我仰起頭觀察她的臉，她稍微蹙著眉頭，咬著下唇。我不太能解讀那樣的表情，這對我來說是史無前例的未知領域，不由得有點擔心起來。  
我停下動作，手離開她的胸部。  
「克洛伊，我……不確定該怎麼做……要是妳覺得不舒服的話就告訴我。」  
「天啊，麥克斯。」她受不了似地說。  
「怎麼了？」我有些慌張地說。  
「閉嘴，動手。」  
「對不起。」反射性地道歉了起來。  
「喔，拜託……」她失笑。「我只是想要妳繼續。」  
唉，這五年間，我是不是在某方面來說落後太多了？別再說話，那只會更凸顯自己笨拙。  
我重整心情，輕輕地、珍惜地吻著她的胸部。  
在我親吻她時，她會溫柔地摸著我的頭，我喜歡那樣的感覺。  
她柔軟纖細的身體，像是能用雙手掬起的白白的雲，甜甜的夢。  
一會兒後，我感覺她的身體開始發出細微的顫動，她像是掙扎似地挺起身，我不明所以地撐起身體拉開距離，她則動手脫掉自己的長褲和內褲，那是我第一次見到克洛伊的私處。  
心臟突地一下激動起來，猛烈地跳動著，我幾乎能聽見胸口像打鼓一樣發出聲音。  
別害怕，我是十八歲的青少年，我有基本的性知識。  
她像是難以承受我的目光似地把我摟向她的胸膛。  
「……繼續。」她說。  
繼續什麼？  
我不敢發問。  
喔、好吧，應該是繼續同樣的事情？  
於是我繼續親吻她的乳房，將她的乳頭輕含在口中反覆舔拭，她似乎不討厭這樣子。  
她的身體又抖動了起來，下半身像是在尋求什麼似地緩緩向我的大腿靠近。  
我試驗般地把右手挪到她的雙腿間，手指碰到時，感覺到那邊沾了不少液體，摸起來非常光滑。  
我無知地在她的私處上下滑動我的手指，所幸這得到了不錯的回饋，克洛伊因此而發出嗯嗯嗯的可愛聲音。  
愛撫的過程中，那裡一點一點變得更加潮濕。  
她有些大力地喘著氣。  
很好，接下來是不是應該……  
很好，知識他媽的一點屁用都沒有。  
誰知道別人的那邊實際上到底是長怎樣該從哪裡進去？  
我心慌了起來。她也許有發現我的無能，也許沒有，反正我也不想確認。  
我膽戰心驚地探勘，小心翼翼地把手指伸到肉縫裡，花時間搜索了一下終於找到應該是正確的所在。  
我抬起臉看她，像是提醒，或者徵求同意。  
「別讓我失望，麥克斯。」她的臉和身體都紅得不像話，還能開玩笑。  
「Fuck you。」我忍不住笑出來。  
「Yes，right now。」她笑著。  
手指進去的角度，抽動的速度，接觸的部位，究竟應該是怎麼樣我一點概念也沒有。  
在寬度稍嫌狹小的車子座椅上，我努力配合著她身體擺動的節奏，不確定自己有沒有做對什麼，也不知道有沒有做錯什麼。  
克洛伊做出誘人的體態，發出有別於平常聲調的好聽聲音，都是我不曾見過的性感。她的私處隨動作變得更加濕潤，我猜測我所做的就算不是很好，應該也還在合適的範圍內。  
－－現在不能停下來。  
我有這樣肯定的直覺。  
不能，也沒有辦法停下來。  
我和她一樣，全身興奮地顫慄著。

＊

穿上衣服後，她點了一根菸。而我在活動之後感到有點飢餓，就吃起巧克力。  
「太驚人了，麥克斯。」她說話時，臉上還殘留著剛才興奮後的餘韻。  
我注意到她是一個能在事後若無其事地聊性的人，彷彿像打場球那麼平常。  
我有預感我很快就會失去她起初不習慣和我親熱的優勢。  
「我還沒準備好要和妳談這件事。」我故作鎮定地吃著巧克力。  
於是她就擺明了要作弄我往我身上貼過來，伸手摟住我的肩膀。  
「和以往經驗相比的話－－」她說。  
「不，不要告訴我。」我不想知道，也不想被比較。  
「我覺得－－」  
「我沒有想知道。」我遮住雙耳。  
我這個毫無經驗的初學者，何其無知，根本沒有被拿來比較的資格啊。  
「這真是這輩子最棒的一次性愛了。」聲音還是傳進我耳裡。  
「謝謝，就算我知道這大概是甜蜜的謊言。」因為我基本上已經不清楚自己剛剛對她做了些什麼。  
「才不是，是認真的喔。」  
「別說了。」我覺得很羞恥。  
「超級麥克斯最棒了。」她故意笑說。  
「閉嘴，傻瓜。」我也禁不住笑了。  
她愉快地在我臉頰上親了親，接著緊緊地抱著我，我也握住她的手臂。  
半晌她才放開我，打起精神回到駕駛座。  
「好，我要趕緊開到下個小鎮了。」她握住鑰匙，發動引擎。  
「嗯。」  
「吃個正餐，沖個澡，睡前也許能和麥克斯再火熱地纏綿一次。」  
「夠了，克洛伊。」她總是能讓我笑。  
我們繼續上路。  
枯黃的草地，偶爾幾叢樹林，單調的風景不斷劃過窗外，我仰頭望向遠方的天空，耀眼的星辰點點，在深深的漆黑之中，我像在未知的宇宙裡漂浮，被柔軟的混沌包覆著。  
克洛伊在我身旁，開著車。  
不確定目的地，不確定車子將駛向何方，那對我而言一點也不重要。  
因為克洛伊在我身旁，開著車。

  
**2.Not at all**

家裡那邊理所當然也打了電話給我。  
不過我暫時並沒有回家的打算，與其說是想要旅行，不如說是我想要和克洛伊這樣獨處一陣子。如果是以前的我，發生了事情一定會想要立刻跑回家吧，但現在，最能讓我鎮定下來的就只有待在克洛伊身邊。也只有我們知道，彼此所面對的是什麼。  
適度地安撫爸媽的情緒後，我委婉地表示我和克洛伊要去旅行幾天。  
因為發生了這麼大的事情，我們自己也有一些不得不好好處理的情緒。也許一周或兩周就會回家，也會和家裡保持連絡。我們都是成年人了，不需要擔心。  
當然，我沒有說出司機是會喝酒開車的那種成年人。  
聽得出爸媽不是那麼願意，但最終並沒有提出反對。和我說會匯一筆錢給我，一定要保持聯繫，注意安全。

晚上八點多我們抵達Ｋ鎮。那是一個比阿卡迪亞灣更小的小鎮，主街從街頭開到街尾大概用不到三分鐘，而主街外基本上沒有店家，就是些住宅和荒地。  
因為兩個人實在是餓了也累了，就決定今晚在這個地方住下。  
主街放眼望去沒有旅館，我們放慢車速，好不容易才看到一個車屋公園的廣告路牌指向左手邊的叉路，牌子上有著露營車的圖案。  
車子開到公園的入口，服務人員是一個看起來二十幾歲的年輕男子，嘴巴周圍留了一圈鬍子，他在木製小屋內透過敞開的窗戶和我們說話，詢問我們要住幾晚。  
「一晚。」克洛伊說。  
「兩張單人床還是一張雙人床？」  
「一張雙人床。」克洛伊想也不想地回答。  
好吧，只有我不覺得理所當然嗎？只有我會為了這個緊張嗎？想著就覺得自己真是天真，實在不願讓克洛伊發現我的想法。  
「這樣是六十元。」男人說。對於一張雙人床他並沒有表示任何意見。  
我翻出錢包拿錢，克洛伊則先把錢付了，於是我把三十元的鈔票遞給她。  
「沒關係，我們不需要分這麼細。」她雙手握著方向盤，沒有要收下的意思。  
「不行，今天的油錢也讓妳付了。」我困擾地說。  
「是關心殘障的人們付的。」她蠻不在乎地笑著。  
「……就算那是偷來的殘障基金，還是妳的錢。」  
「放鬆點，麥克斯。」她保持著笑容。「晚餐讓妳請，先警告妳，我現在很餓。」  
「……好吧。」我妥協。  
那位男服務人員將鑰匙遞給克洛伊，鑰匙上有個白色的吊牌用綠色的字印著十六，接著他為我們指引了車屋的方向，還有公共浴室及廁所的位置。  
避免餐廳和超市打烊，我們決定不進車屋先去吃晚餐。  
克洛伊向男人要了一張小鎮的簡介，那上面的資訊看起來簡單的可憐。  
回到主街上，大部分的店都休息了，看起來也沒什麼選擇，我們看到一間餐廳就直接進去。餐廳裡相當冷清，除了我們只有一組客人。  
兩個人一口氣點了玉米濃湯、烤雞、薯條、海鮮披薩、牛肉漢堡。餐點很快就上了，但不論是調味還是口感都非常普通，甚至可以說是水準以下。湯沒有香氣，漢堡裡的肉有些乾硬，薯條軟掉，烤雞太鹹，披薩吃起來則有點像在啃鞋皮。  
「也許雙鯨餐廳是世界上最好吃的餐廳也不一定。」她說。  
「我同意。」我笑說。  
「天啊，我想念我媽。」她順口說，旋即空氣的組成卻好像變質般稀薄起來，之後我們大概靜默了三分鐘都不知道該說些什麼。  
像是執行任務似地填飽肚子後，我們前往附近的連鎖超市。小鎮除了這間超市也沒什麼同性質的商家了，大概可以說是小鎮的命脈吧。我們買了素Ｔ恤，棉褲，內衣褲，襪子，拖鞋，牙刷，毛巾等等生活必需品，最後，當然，她又買了瓶啤酒。  
回到車屋公園，我們照著男人的指示，尋找到寫著十六號的木樁，在那旁邊的就是我們的車屋。  
「真有趣，我從來沒有住過車屋。」我有些期待地說。  
「我也沒有住過車屋，只待過法蘭克的露營車。」  
我暗自作了一下深呼吸。  
我記憶中最後一次見到法蘭克，是在雙鯨餐廳，我告訴他瑞秋已經死了……  
當然，這個世界的法蘭克永遠也不會知道了……  
克洛伊把車子在車屋旁停好，我提著剛買的東西下車，她用鑰匙打開門，裡面傳出稍微窒悶的空氣。她打開屋內燈，車屋的結構和露營車並沒有差太多，前段是像客廳一樣的地方，有桌椅和小小的流理臺，流理臺上有一個熱水壺，旁邊則有小冰箱，屋子側邊還有一根金屬桿用來吊衣服，後段則是一張潔淨的白色雙人床。空間並不特別大，不過該有的都有，我還挺喜歡這種精巧的設計。唯一麻煩的大概就是浴廁是在外面，要走一小段路。  
「總算能好好休息了。」  
她在椅子上坐下，在我試著打開車窗的同時，她點起菸，打開剛買的啤酒。  
我瞄了一眼桌上貼著的禁煙標誌，叛逆女孩對那視若無睹。  
說不上喜歡她這個部分，姑且不論叛逆，自己不抽菸卻還能喜歡煙味的人，世界上本來就不多，大部分都是妥協而已。  
雖然抽菸也是她讓我覺得很酷的風格之一，但我其實不喜歡煙味，也討厭啤酒味。  
不過總覺得抱怨的話，也許她又會提起瑞秋，說瑞秋的話對這種事情一點也不介意之類的，這樣只會讓自己覺得難受而已，所以還是作罷。  
我把剛買的衣物和毛巾的標籤拆掉。  
「我想先去洗澡。」我疲憊地說。  
「等我阿，麥克斯。」她有些緊張起來，雖然我並沒有要催促她的意思，但她快速地把手中的煙抽完，然後將沒有捻熄的煙順手從窗戶的縫隙往外一丟。  
……唉，從我第一次看到她的車占據殘障車位，我就知道她的公德心已經消失殆盡。  
「房裡有垃圾桶。」我忍不住說。  
「對不起，我習慣了。」她訕訕地說。  
聽到她道歉，反而讓我不太自在。  
「抱歉，我沒有想要強迫妳的意思……」  
「有什麼關係，又沒什麼大不了的。走吧，我們去洗澡。」  
她站起身，挽住我的手臂。

＊

我們把髒衣服也清洗過，曬在車屋外的吊桿上，除了吊桿，車屋外也有桌椅，桌上有煙灰缸，上面則有從車屋屋頂延伸出的遮雨棚，各部分都讓人覺得設計得很方便。  
回到車屋後克洛伊就攤在床上休息，我坐在床邊，打了一封簡訊給媽媽報平安，畫面回到收件匣時，我看見許多人的名字顯示在螢幕上。頭彷彿被緊緊捏住似地從深處發出一陣疼痛，我屏住呼吸，抿緊下唇。  
大家的臉孔又在我腦中出現，清晰的像在眼前一般。  
喬伊斯……凱特……沃倫……維多利亞……  
－－是我害死了大家。  
這個念頭又湧了上來，心臟發出巨大而乾乾的聲音。  
在傾倒的小鎮，所有人都變成了冰冷的、僵硬的屍體，和瑞秋一樣進入無盡的黑暗之中……再也看不到陽光，再也無法擁抱喜歡的人。  
我要怎麼獲得解脫呢？我又憑什麼獲得解脫呢？  
心的一部分已經迷失在風暴裡，永遠的損毀，無法復原了。

「妳又露出悲傷的表情了。」  
克洛伊的聲音模糊地傳進我耳裡，我反應不過來。  
她坐起身靠近我。  
「我說啊……沒有證據能證明龍捲風是妳造成的啊。」  
我垂著頭無法接話。  
「妳說當妳得到能力後就開始出現異相，那如果我從那天開始減肥，難道就是我減肥造成的嗎？發生的這麼多事，唯一能肯定只有妳救了我，還有妳幫我一起找出傷害瑞秋的人而已。妳沒有對不起任何人，也沒有需要感到抱歉的地方。」  
「……嗯。」  
我伸手抱緊她，臉依靠在她的肩上，忍不住哭了起來。  
就算我能找到一百種理由脫罪，我也擺脫不了心裡的負疚感。因為我確實做了選擇。  
深深的無力感像泥沼般拖住我的雙腳，即使克洛伊握住了我的手，即使我最終能夠逃離，我知道那些污濁的痕跡也將留在我身上不會消去。  
「麥克斯……我會一直陪著妳，不論妳哭或笑，我都在妳身邊。」她柔聲說。  
我哽咽著說不出話，只能吃力地點點頭。  
我試著不再去想他們的臉，否則那會讓我連呼吸都感到困難。  
她擁著我，輕撫我的背。  
「開心點嘛，有我在這啊。」她忽然用撒嬌的口吻說話，那讓我一瞬間就失去招架之力……太狡猾了。  
「對不起，妳一定也很捨不得喬伊斯……」  
「雖然很不捨，可是一旦想到要和妳分開，一旦……一旦想到如果妳放棄我的話……我可能也無法承受那種痛苦……因為妳很珍惜我……讓我覺得已經沒有什麼好奢求的了。麥克斯，我很感謝妳。」  
……她的話令我心情和緩了下來。  
我知道，也很確定，我的心情一直都沒有變。  
「克洛伊……或許我今後還是會情緒不穩定，但我真的不後悔我的決定，妳一直都是最重要的。」  
「嗯。」雖然沒有發出聲，但我能感覺到她笑了。「什麼也別想了，好好睡一覺吧。」  
她摸了摸我的頭。  
我把眼淚從臉頰上抹掉，深吸了一口氣，然後慢慢地呼出。  
要把混亂的心情在短時間內重組，排列整齊，我想是不太可能的。不過像這樣把負面的情緒適時宣洩肯定是必要的吧。就算雪會繼續下，也不得不把堆積在道路上的雪給剷掉。  
我感覺好些了，放開她後，才注意到床上空空如也。  
「……這裡沒有枕頭和棉被嗎？」  
「是啊，我想我們需要去買一套，這樣我們也可以睡在車上，很有旅行的感覺。」  
「嗯，不過今晚是來不及了。」  
「別擔心～」她躺了下來，同時伸長右臂。「我的手臂可以當妳的枕頭，我的身體也可以當妳的棉被。」  
「別鬧了。」我破涕為笑，將屋內的燈關掉，然後枕上她的手。  
認識了這麼多年……卻是第一次像這樣親密地睡覺。  
說實在，我並不習慣，身體沒有辦法放鬆。  
就在我這樣想時，她忽然轉過身，手臂放在我的腹部上，然後親了我的嘴。  
「晚安。」她說。  
一股熱潮從脖子刷上我的臉頰。  
「晚安。」我裝作若無其事地回答。  
她安靜了幾秒，然後又開口。  
「對了，妳哭的樣子很可愛。」她笑說。  
「夠了，克洛伊。」我尷尬地說。  
我還是不習慣，我們這個樣子。  
但不討厭。一點也不。

＊

早晨，我們換了一間餐廳吃早餐。  
牛奶，烤麵包，培根，煎蛋，加上一點點炸薯塊，平凡的早餐，不需要太精深的廚藝，我們總算平安吃到合胃口的食物。  
克洛伊在吃早餐時研究了一下Ｋ鎮的地圖，然後發現這裡有間二手公益商店。  
「我們可以去那邊逛逛，也許可以找到什麼好東西。」  
「很好，適合沒有收入的我們。」我自嘲地笑說。  
飽餐後，我們便直接前往那間公益商店。  
顧店的是一位白髮的老太太，有點駝背，身材略胖，戴著大大的老花眼鏡，溫和地對我們露出感覺良好的微笑。  
出乎意料的是，那裡面幾乎可以說是什麼都有。  
衣褲、鞋子、圍巾、帽子、太陽眼鏡、家電用品、鍋碗瓢盆、書、ＣＤ、毯子、甚至也有家具，而且大致上保存狀況都不錯，並沒有太多使用過的痕跡，衣物類也都清理的很乾淨，沒有異味，也沒有明顯的污漬，有的看起來還像新的一樣，而這些東西的共同點就是價格都很低廉。  
我們買了兩個紅色的靠枕，有格紋花色的厚棉被和雙人毛毯。毛毯拿來蓋，厚棉被則用來墊底。光是這樣就讓我們相當興奮，彷彿公路旅行這才要開始。  
接著我挑了一件鐵灰色的八分褲及兩件Ｔ恤。  
一件Ｔ恤上印著穿交通警察服飾的企鵝，上下個印一行字，FOLLOW ME，DON'T FOLLOW THE RULES。  
另外一件Ｔ恤則是攤在沙發上抽菸喝酒的胖熊貓。  
克洛伊說我挑的衣服看起來挺幼稚，不過誰管她，我回嘴說這熊貓挺像妳呢，怪的是她不但不在意，反倒挺開心的樣子。  
她買了一件黑色的破爛牛仔褲，那牛仔褲不但破爛，還沾了一點白色的油漆，但她對那似乎相當中意。另外她也買了一件長版背心和一件Ｔ恤。  
背心上的圖案是人的手骨比著ROCK的手勢，印著ROCK WILL NEVER DIE四行字。  
嘿，我忍不住譏笑，妳的ＣＤ裡甚至很多都不是搖滾樂呢。  
她吐了吐舌頭，別戳破，她說。  
另外那件Ｔ恤則是玫瑰花團簇著骷髏頭，還從眼窩裡長出花朵。  
我們兩個的嗜好早就遠遠岔開了。我說。  
「無所謂，我們喜歡彼此。」  
明明以前怎麼說都行，但現在我卻沒辦法正常面對這種情話。  
我躲到架子另一邊，裝作沒聽見那樣快步飄開。  
於是－－我就在角落的櫃子上，發現了一把純白的木吉他。  
當然那並不是很新的木吉他，上面也積了一點灰塵，但我卻像魂被吸走似地呆呆佇立在吉他前好一會兒。  
－－我想要一把吉他。  
命中注定似的相遇。  
然而被強烈吸引的同時，卻也擔心這吉他也許並不能發出合意的聲音，那樣的話我一定會很失望吧。  
不過不嘗試看看就不會知道了。  
我向前一步，拿起吉他，重量和手感都相當良好，我很喜歡。這麼一來就更讓人忐忑了。  
我試著撥動琴弦。  
發出的聲音非常棒。音色漂亮，音質圓潤，令人驚喜。  
音調當然並不準確，比這更棒的吉他也不是沒見識過，不過這吉他卻能對我引起一種心的震動，彈奏時好像有個小精靈降落到我肩膀上似的。  
我粗略地調了一下音，然後試著彈了幾個和絃。  
「妳會彈吉他？」  
我被克洛伊的聲音嚇了一跳。  
「我沒告訴過妳嗎？」我笑了一下。  
「天啊。」她欣喜地說。「妳果然是最有才華的人。」  
「我可沒有很會彈。」  
「別謙虛了，走，我們去結帳。」  
「但這把吉他要五十塊錢……比我們買的其他東西全加起來還要貴。」我猶豫地說。我們可不富有。  
「所以呢？妳昨天不是才從我這贏了五十元嗎？」  
我愣了一下。好像有這麼一回事。  
「香菸，啤酒，睡車上，吉他，愛人，完美的公路旅行！」她催促似地牽起我的手走向櫃檯。  
我好像又聽到什麼讓人害臊的字眼。  
她搶先付了所有的錢，然後喜孜孜地走出商店。  
「妳的相機呢？」她問。  
「嗯？在背包裡。」  
「拿出來。」  
我把相機掏出來，她伸手接過。  
「我幫妳和吉他拍張照。」她像個孩子似地亢奮。  
真可愛。我想。  
她站到我對面，於是我拿起吉他，讓她拍了一張照片。  
「謝謝妳，克洛伊。」我為她送我吉他以及拍照道謝。她實在對我太好了。  
「我迫不及待想聽妳彈吉他了！」  
她拿著相機笑容滿面地走向我，然後毫無預警地－－在我額頭上親了一下。  
…………不行，我還是沒有辦法習慣這種事。  
……不習慣。  
但不討厭。

一點也不。

  
**3.Rabbit girl**

我與吉他的合照呈現一種微妙的歪斜，左高右低，有種說不出來的滑稽感。  
「一定是因為太興奮了吧。」所以才把相機拿歪。  
「可以了，天才，把照片收好，然後來彈吉他。」這似乎讓她很不好意思。  
「遵命，船長。」我笑著把照片夾進我的筆記本，珍惜地收進背包裡，然後把吉他在腿上擺好。  
車子行駛著。  
這次我花時間仔細調音，隨手刷了幾個和絃，吉他發出舒服好聽的聲音，讓人感到安心。  
真好，好喜歡。像是把自己身上失落的拼圖又補上了一塊。  
我練習了一下，雖然是新吉他，不過彈起來非常順手，很快就找回熟悉的感覺。  
「想聽什麼呢？」  
「都好。」她一臉愉快。  
那麼……我回想了一下旋律，然後開始撥動琴弦。  
「喔，天啊，Santa Monica Dream。」她雀躍地笑著。「妳本來就會彈這首歌嗎？」  
「不，我在妳房裡是第一次聽到。」因為是時隔五年回到克洛伊的房間，所以當時特別注意她現在喜歡聽什麼樣的歌，自然而然也將那曲子一直記在腦裡。  
她聽著我的彈奏擺動起身體，之後便跟著音樂開始唱。  
「I'm singing songs about the future  
Wondering where you are」  
克洛伊雖然是柔細的嗓音，但唱起來卻相當清亮，我好喜歡她的歌聲。  
「I could call you on the telephone  
Do I really want to know」  
她唱到這朝我看了一眼，露出狡猾的眼神，還有戲弄似的笑容。  
我知道下一段歌詞，所以我知道她在笑什麼，於是我也笑了，跟著她一起唱：  
「You're making love now to the lady down the road  
No I don't～I don't want to know！」我們嘻笑著向對方大聲地唱。  
「嘿，那是我要說的話。」她說。  
「那是妳做過的事。」我反唇相譏，同時繼續彈奏著。  
「才沒有，妳在說什麼呢？」她笑著。  
「我在說……瑞秋。」等等。  
「我們之間什麼也沒有喔，純純的友誼。」  
「妳對她也是什麼都沒有嗎？」等等啊，麥克斯。這不是妳需要多問的事。  
然而她沒有回答，像是琢磨著什麼似的沒有立即否認，那讓我感覺像澆了冷水後被丟到雪地裡。  
「妳喜歡過瑞秋？」我乾脆直白地問。勇敢的蠢蛋。  
類似的問題我大概之前就曾提過，但我不覺得當時克洛伊的回答是坦承的，畢竟兩個人當時都有點像在說玩笑話。  
「我不知道，也許有那個可能。」她是認真的。  
我就知道。  
……我當然知道。  
我之前偶爾會想，也許我有精神潔癖之類的。  
現在則覺得……我確實有。  
「繼續彈吉他嘛，麥克斯。」  
在自己也沒注意到的時候，手已經停下來了。  
雖然她這麼說，可是我腦袋突然空空的，什麼旋律也想不起來。  
「抱歉，突然不知道該彈些什麼。」我把吉他放下。  
這似乎讓她有些著急，頻頻轉頭看向我。  
「克洛伊，專心開車吧。」  
「抱歉……我只是想……妳應該希望我說實話。」  
「嗯。」我只是聽到了不想聽的答案。  
接著我們誰也沒說話，空氣膠著起來，彷彿變得黏黏地那樣讓人不自在。  
她露出懊惱的神情，我現在不想注意她的情緒，索性把臉轉向窗外。  
「麥克斯。」她叫喚。  
「嗯。」我沒轉頭應著。  
「我想……我以前就喜歡妳了喔。」  
我回頭看她，她也正看著我，她臉頰有些泛紅，表情侷促。  
「我本來想當作永遠的秘密的。」她說。  
「什麼意思？」  
「直到和瑞秋相處，有時會有種奇怪的感覺……對同性的那種、好像不是純友誼的好感，然後我才意識到……我以前就喜歡妳吧。」  
「因為喜歡她，所以意識到自己喜歡同性嗎？」我試著確認她的意思。  
「不，我雖然很依賴也很欣賞瑞秋，卻不確定自己有沒有喜歡她，這是真的。」  
「那麼，妳又怎麼確定自己喜歡我呢？」  
「我就是知道。」她看著前方道路，像在掩飾什麼似地說。  
我懷疑地盯著她，但沒有提問。她注意到我的視線，瞥了我一眼又尷尬地轉開。  
「好啦，我說。」她受不了似地說。  
「我在聽。」我說。  
「大概是妳在我房間親我那次。要命，那時候腦袋簡直要爆炸了。」  
車速突然加快了，車子發出隆隆的嘈雜聲音，吃力地要求換檔。  
「克洛伊，放輕油門。」我笑了。  
「妳總算笑了。」她無奈地說。車速又回歸正常。  
「這樣說起來，也許瑞秋和妳接吻，妳就知道自己喜歡她也不一定。」  
「我對她沒有這種欲望。」  
「對我有嗎？」  
「不然我到底為什麼要設圈套給妳。」她一臉尷尬，車速又加快了。  
「……油門。」我提醒。  
我真是個什麼也不懂的大白癡，我怎麼就這麼輕易上鉤，我在那時根本不知道自己喜歡她，更不知道她喜歡我，所以才敢親她。  
「我和瑞秋在一起時總是想到妳。」她說。  
「就像妳和我在一起總是想到她。」我說。  
「該死，我就是關心她，可是我也氣妳，我看妳忌妒就覺得開心。」  
「這真是最混帳的發言了。」雖然某種意義上來說很可愛。  
「但是剛剛的回答是實話，不是要讓妳忌妒而說的喔。」她澄清。  
「但是效果顯著。」  
「我真的不是想看妳忌妒啦。」她笑出來。我猜一定多少有那成分。  
－－不漂亮地否認，而是乖巧又老實地，說些讓麥克斯會忌妒又不能責備我的話。  
「不過，妳又為什麼覺得以前就喜歡我呢？」我問。  
「妳小時候就有不少男孩子喜歡喔。」她說。  
「什麼？沒這回事吧。而且妳比我亮眼多了，我可不覺得會有人注意我。」  
「我只是個普通的愛漂亮的女孩子罷了，沒什麼才華，沒特別的吸引力，和妳比起來，我簡直太普通了。」  
「我可不這麼認為，而且妳這麼謙虛我很不習慣。」  
「那麼直白點說，那些同齡的矮子男生們高攀不上我。」這才是克洛伊式的回答。  
「妳這樣說我就懂了。」我點點頭。  
「總之，」她接著說。「不知怎地誰暗戀妳總是會傳到我這裡，簡直像想透過我跟妳告白似的。這讓我覺得有點忌妒，但到底是忌妒還是吃醋，自己卻不太清楚。」  
我對著她說的話思索了一下，不過並提不出什麼有用的意見或觀點。  
「我小時候喜歡過安迪喔。」她說。  
「咦？安迪？真的嗎？」  
我記得他並不是很活潑的男生，話不太多。我以為克洛伊會喜歡更醒目的類型。  
「因為很會運動不是嗎，又是班上少數個子比我高的男生。」她說。  
這答案確實很像十三歲的人會有的。  
「不過我也覺得我喜歡妳。」她又說。「對兩邊都有很想親近的心情，那是很奇怪的感覺喔，我雖然不到困擾，不過卻很困惑。覺得我怎麼可能喜歡兩個人，喜歡男生又喜歡女生呢？於是就解釋為對妳大概是一種崇拜吧。畢竟我一直都覺得妳既聰明又有才華，不是專長念書那種，而是面對事情的反應讓人覺得很聰明，畫的圖也比我棒，每次和妳一起畫圖就會覺得自己實在是沒有才能啊，不過我並沒有不平衡，反而很以妳為榮。」  
她說到這裡，休息了一會兒。  
我也沒有說話，安靜咀嚼著她說的話。  
喜歡兩個人的事情，我個人沒有辦法理解。畢竟我以前也不曾喜歡過誰，雖然經常都有要好的男性朋友，但都沒有戀愛的感覺。當然，對女性也沒有。  
對克洛伊……則是以往不曾想過。對我來說，事情可以說是發生得很突然吧。當然，會發生這種事應該是老早就從微小的地方累積起來了，只是自己沒有注意到而已？  
至於她對我的看法，我從不覺得自己特別聰明，雖然我可能的確有不少次制止她做傻事。但克洛伊從小就詭計多端，很有想法，也許在我看來那那才是聰明。  
就像畫畫也是，雖然我的畫技比她成熟一點，但她才是那個能想到各種有趣題材的人，對於這點我總是佩服得五體投地，所以從不覺得自己比較厲害。  
「總之後來回想起來，大概搞錯了什麼。」她說。「那不是單純的崇拜喔。只是那時候真的還小，什麼也不懂。」  
「現在妳倒是懂得很多事。」我笑說。  
「真的，多虧了妳，昨天真是開了眼界，不得了，麥克斯。」她笑著戲謔回來。我當然知道她在說那方面的事。  
好吧，我認輸，我閉嘴。  
接下來幾分鐘兩個人暫時都沒說話，途中經過一個路牌，顯示我們接下來要去的城市，我想大概還要開三四個小時吧。  
「嘿，麥克斯。」  
她的語氣就像是要提出想了很久的事情那樣。  
「嗯？」  
「我會讓妳很緊張嗎？」她看向我。  
我則回以疑惑的眼光。  
「老實說，我覺得我對妳多次示好，妳都沒什麼回應……妳不是要對我始亂終棄吧？」  
「什麼？當然不是啊！」我急著否認。  
結果還是被發現了，克洛伊果然是個敏感的人。  
「那是怎麼樣呢？」  
「我只是……」我囁嚅著，手不自覺地摸了摸自己的鼻子。「……只是覺得難為情。」  
她看向我，但這次我沒有看著她。  
「我可以先把車停下來嗎？」  
我沒有表示異議，於是她把車靠路邊停下。  
「能夠再說一次嗎？」我知道她想看著我，確認我是不是沒有在隱瞞事情。  
……其實我沒想到這會讓她這麼介意。  
「對不起……讓妳擔心，我真的……只是覺得難為情而已。」我看著她說。  
「但是我們都做過了。」她有些不解地說。  
「那個歸那個，而且那時候我也很害羞。」  
「好吧。」她同意，但還是沒有要繼續開車的意思，在思考著而沉默著。  
「在想什麼呢？」我問。  
「……那麼，我還是能夠表現的很喜歡妳嗎？會讓妳困擾嗎？」  
喔……克洛伊，真是個纖細的女孩子。  
「我沒有困擾。」其實有一點點。「我喜歡妳那個樣子。」這是真的。  
謊言與實話各半，我覺得我說的夠巧妙，但她的眼神透露著她沒有輕信我，不愧是我的老友。  
「過來這裡。」我對她張開雙手。  
她順從地向我靠過來，我把她擁進懷，她的臉貼著我胸口。  
頭髮香味與尼古丁味，我抱緊。  
我早知道她是非常沒有安全感的人，卻沒有給她她需要的，真是混帳。  
「妳愛我嗎？」她的聲音悶在我身上。  
我想起她以前也常對威廉這麼說。  
一個愛撒嬌，渴望被愛，害怕寂寞的孩子。  
「我愛妳。」我說。「很愛妳。」  
「很好。」她發出輕微的，滿足的笑聲。「如果妳不愛我的話，我可能會死掉。」  
喔……克洛伊，我的兔子女孩。  
「放心，我絕不會讓妳死。」各種意義上都是。  
「那妳能一直表現的很愛我嗎？」她抬起臉望著我，撒嬌的笑容。  
她一直都很擅常吃定我。  
「我會努力。」我作出會努力的表情，太美的話我不敢說。希望這樣的答案她能接受。  
她笑了，然後吻我。我闔上眼，她捧著我的臉吻我，嘴唇，臉頰，耳朵。  
好癢。  
她輕輕吻著，從耳朵開始，我全身神經都敏感了起來，像漣漪那樣擴散開來。  
接著她用舌頭舔了一下我的耳朵。  
……嗯。我不自覺發出聲音，手指抓緊她的肩。  
「現在想做愛會太早嗎？」她說話時在我耳邊發出溫熱的氣息。  
「有一點。」  
「但是可以做吧？」又在撒嬌了。  
我呼出一口氣，心跳急速地上升。「妳想怎麼樣都行。」  
「那……一點點就好。」  
她一邊慢慢地舔著，吻著我的耳朵，一邊用手隔著衣服撫摸我的背，還有我的大腿。  
「……嗯，嗯。」喉嚨無法控制地發出聲音。不太像是自己的聲音。  
……很舒服。  
身體發軟，感覺快要像滴在咖啡上的奶精那樣暈散開來。  
我想要她的手直接碰觸我的身體肌膚……  
「先這樣。」  
她驟然停下動作，離開我身上回到駕駛座。  
好像不這樣乾脆地切斷的話，就沒辦法停下來似的。  
「車停在這裡的話有可能會有好心人來關心，我可不想要別人看到妳的身體。」  
「……但我沒有脫衣服。」  
「性感的模樣也不行。」她用堅持的口氣說。接著掏出菸盒，抽了一根煙出來，含在嘴上。在她找打火機點火前，我注意到香菸在她唇上細微地晃動著。  
……那可能是因為剛剛太過興奮的關係。  
不過我笑不出來，我只覺得身體難受，被撫摸過的餘韻還殘留在身上褪不去。  
我把雙腳縮上椅子，蜷起身體。  
「妳還好嗎？」她抽著菸問。  
「……妳還是不要問。」我無奈地說。  
她很缺德地笑了出來，幸災樂禍。  
我突然伸手，不客氣地把她手上的香菸搶過來抽。  
她傻住了。  
我將煙深吸進肺裡，再緩緩吐出來。最好這樣會讓我好過點。  
「妳會抽菸？」她瞪大眼。  
「只是玩樂性質地抽過幾次。」我說。  
就算是現在，我還是覺得聞起來很臭。  
「麥克斯‧考菲爾德，妳真是酷斃了。」她興高采烈地笑著。  
「一點也不酷，我們要上路了嗎？」我意興闌珊地說。  
「是的！老大。」  
她對我行舉手禮，像個傻瓜似的。

  
**4.PEACE PUNK**

她拉開車子的菸灰缸，那裡面擠滿了扭曲、變色，不知道放了多久的菸蒂。我發現有些菸蒂的濾嘴上沾了一點口紅，那可能是瑞秋抽過的吧。  
瑞秋也曾在這台車上，和克洛伊一起抽菸，一起聊天。  
……那是當然的，而且不過是半年前的事。  
克洛伊把菸塞進菸灰缸，轉了幾下將煙捻熄，香菸像死掉的小蟲似地吐出最後一絲白色氣息。  
我跟著把手上的菸也捻熄，拿出昨天購物留下的塑膠袋，拆下菸灰缸，把裡面的菸蒂倒掉。  
「謝了，麥克斯。」  
「不客氣。」  
前一天她還是個把菸蒂往窗外亂丟的人。  
我知道她因為我昨天說的話而改變，但也說不出鼓勵或答謝的話，總覺得這樣很奇怪，畢竟那明明也不是什麼需要責備的大過，我怕自己像個囉嗦的老媽子。  
雖然我蠻高興她願意聽進我的話，卻不知道該怎麼表達才適當。  
「我很乖，不獎勵我嗎？」她說。這倒是替我解決煩惱了。  
我笑了一下，伸手摸摸她的頭，像是獎勵聽話的小狗那樣。她則滿意地揚起了嘴角。  
「點歌吧，讓我為妳彈首妳愛的歌。」我再次拿起吉他。  
「妳彈的我都愛。」  
「Piano Fire。」我說，然後刷起和絃。  
她歡呼了一聲。  
「How do you feel～～」她情緒高昂地唱起來，雙手在方向盤上打起節奏。  
之後我們就這樣一邊彈吉他一邊唱歌，累了就放音樂，興起時再繼續彈唱。大概是玩得很開心的關係，所以開了好幾個小時的車程也不覺得漫長。  
下午四點多，我們抵達Ｄ城。久違的城市。  
Ｄ城和小鎮完全不同，人口多，城市大又熱鬧，週邊也有不少觀光景點。  
一開進城市，克洛伊的整個表情都不一樣了，一切都那麼新奇，她的眼神閃耀著，充滿期待。  
這就是旅行的意義吧。我笑著。  
我利用手機網路找到一間評價不錯，價格又不高的旅館，而且也在鬧區裡。在鬧區的旅館大部分都蠻貴的，但這間旅館卻不貴，或許只是因為它在巷子裡。雖說在巷子裡，但走幾步路就到大路，又比住大路上安靜許多，可以說是非常棒的選擇。  
我們把車停在旅館的專用停車場，在櫃台申請了兩晚的住宿。  
「兩張單人床還是一張雙人床呢？」櫃台綁著馬尾的褐髮小姐問。外表大約三十幾歲。  
一張雙人床，克洛伊說。當然。  
「好的。」褐髮小姐露出帶有職業性的良好微笑。對於雙人床她也沒有表示什麼。  
我也開始覺得這似乎是件普通的事了。  
她給了我們房卡，鑰匙圈掛著507的牌子。  
我們向她打聽附近有沒有什麼好玩的，她拿出地圖跟我們介紹現在正在活動的假日市集，市集通常營業到六點多，距離不遠，我們現在去還趕得上。  
「其他的活動或景點可以參考旁邊架子上的傳單，有問題再問我。」她保持著帶有熱忱的微笑。  
我們對她道謝後，隨手抽了好幾張旅遊資訊的傳單。  
「先去逛市集？」克洛伊問。  
「贊成。」我回答。  
從旅館開車到市集只有十分鐘車程。在寬廣的公園裡，由各種顏色的小棚子搭起許多攤位，販賣著各式各樣的東西，有異國的熟食飲料，也有衣飾手作品，還有水果攤，吃的用的穿的都包含在內。  
像這樣的市集在西雅圖也有，在阿卡迪亞灣可就不曾見過。果然這讓克洛伊相當興奮，心情全寫在臉上。  
－－我早該出來旅行的。  
她並沒有說出口，有說不出口的理由，不過我可以猜到她一定這麼想。  
我們在市集裡悠晃，喝了新鮮的水果冰茶，點了她沒吃過的泰式涼拌沙拉，裡面有許多洋蔥、芹菜、小番茄、蝦仁、小卷。  
「又酸又甜，好特別的調味。」她邊嚼著食物邊說。  
「不過還不錯吧？」  
「嗯嗯嗯。」她忙著戳起蝦仁塞進嘴裡，像隻小老鼠似的。「我突然覺得越吃越順口。」  
我看著那樣的她，打自心底開心地笑了。  
該說是感到欣慰嗎？總覺得這些都是遲來的。  
當我去了西雅圖，遇見了新鮮的人事物，我總會想到克洛伊。我想和克洛伊分享，我多少次想邀請她，我們早該一起探索世界。  
現在一切都不一樣了，但我想，我希望－－我們還一樣。

之後我在市集買了一些裝飾筆記本用的貼紙，克洛伊買了一個黑色的帆布背包。  
「我要自己改造這背包。」她笑說。  
「改造？」  
「不過在我拿到刀子之前，得先做點別的裝飾。」  
「刀子？我有美工刀。」我說。可別去買什麼危險的刀子。  
「好，晚點跟妳借。」  
我開始合理懷疑她那件破破爛爛的牛仔褲是她自己的傑作了。  
我摸了摸她的新背包。  
「幹嘛？」她說。  
「沒事。」可憐的背包。我同情地想。  
買完背包後，我們就去買徽章。  
她在背包上別了幾個龐克風的徽章，像是中指、Anarchy（無政府狀態）的A、骷髏頭等等，既粗魯，又癲狂。這樣子也算是達成了半個龐克風。  
在離開攤位前，我偷買了一個徽章藏在手中。  
我刻意讓她走在前面，在後面偷偷摸摸地對她的背包下手。  
「妳在幹什麼？」她把背包甩到身側，看我在背包上動了什麼手腳。  
我在背包上別了一隻貓在打鼓，漫畫式的徽章。貓咪身上穿的Ｔ恤寫著PEACE PUNK，可愛極了。  
「嘿，麥克斯，這很不龐克。」她皺起眉，有些嫌棄地說。  
「但是我喜歡。」我說。  
「好吧，妳是老大。」她意外順從地把背包背回身後，接著以極其自然的動作把手靠過來牽住我的手。  
而我居然不敢握緊她的手。明明是牽過那麼多次的手。  
心裡有鬼，所以才緊張。  
「這是理所當然的吧？」她微笑著說。  
「……這是理所當然的。」我承認。  
接著她轉過臉，在人來人往的熱鬧市集，親吻了一下我的額角。  
「這也是理所當然的。」她笑說。  
「這才不是。」我抗議地往她身上撞了一下，她也不示弱地撞回來，兩個人牽著手嘻鬧起來。  
其實沒有人在意我們。  
其實我又何必在意別人。

＊

我和克洛伊在日式餐廳裡。  
因為我說我想帶她吃吃看日本料理。  
要是在西雅圖的話，就能去熟悉的餐廳，不過在這邊就只能依靠網路評價了。  
以客人多寡來評斷的話，應該是間很不錯的餐廳，店員都是亞洲人，是不是都是日本人則不確定。環境非常乾淨，原色木製的裝潢風格，桌椅也是木製的，桌上擺著數瓶光滑的黑色陶瓷醬料罐，圓型吊燈從天花板垂掛下來，牆上有日式風格的圖畫，還懸掛著一塊塊木板用日文刻著料理的名稱，整間餐廳的氣氛營造得相當不錯。  
因為克洛伊不知道該點什麼才好，所以我就一個人決定了。  
「我以前從沒吃過好吃的日本料理。」等著料理上桌時，她說。  
因為是在阿卡迪亞灣那樣的地方啊，根本沒有日本餐廳。  
「很久以前，我媽曾經試著做捲壽司喔，不過完全不行啊，做的稀巴爛的，徹底失敗。」她說到這苦笑了一下，我對那個一時也不知道是不是應該笑。然後她像是消化著什麼而安靜了一會兒，那苦澀的感覺隨著時間逐漸褪去。  
「我們要讓她見識一下什麼叫真正的壽司才行。」她打起精神笑著說。  
「嗯。」我也點點頭，試著笑。  
她把桌上的醬料罐一罐罐打開，拿到鼻子邊好奇地嗅聞，像個無法停下來的過動小孩。  
「啊，這個味道好怪。」她皺起臉，手中拿著洞口有紅色粉末的調味罐。  
「那個是七味粉。」我說。  
「那是什麼？」  
「妳不會喜歡的東西。」  
「了解。」她把調味罐放下，接著又充滿好奇心地張望周遭環境，盯著透明冷藏櫃裡的魚肉，看料理台內的師傅切著生魚片。  
「生魚片真的好吃嗎？」她懷疑地問。  
「答案因人而異。」我笑說。  
這回答讓她臉上浮現了一絲擔憂。  
第一道上的是握壽司。鮭魚，比目魚，鰻魚，鮪魚，花枝。  
我拿出相機，看她用筷子小心地將鮭魚握壽司夾起來，吃下人生第一口生魚片。我笑著拍下她咀嚼著的複雜表情。  
「這個……像是味道非常奇怪的果凍跟飯混在一起。」她如此評價，有些吃力地把食物吞下。  
「生魚片的味道很香吧？」我笑說。  
「我聽不懂妳在說什麼。」她吐了吐舌。  
「那妳試試看這個。」我示意她吃炙燒鮭魚握壽司，魚肉表面微焦，帶著可口的光澤。  
「這不也是鮭魚嗎？」  
「對，不過烤過。」  
「好吧。」她將那夾起，像是挑戰什麼似地看了幾秒才塞進嘴裡。  
嚼了幾口之後，表情逐漸變得放鬆。  
「嗯。」她享受地點點頭。「嗯嗯。」  
我等著她吞下。「如何？」  
「嗯嗯，這個比較好吃，我喜歡這個。」她笑說。  
看著她那副處處新奇的模樣，我就覺得相當開心，想將那樣的她緊緊抱在懷裡。  
她似乎注意到我過分愉快的樣子，眼神變得銳利。「怎麼樣，妳去了西雅圖，一定覺得我是個沒見過世面的鄉巴佬。」  
「不，我只是覺得妳很可愛。」我笑著。  
她表情嚴肅地審視著我。像個傻瓜似的。  
「好吧，我相信妳。因為我看得出妳現在想立刻親我一下。」她自以為是地笑著。  
「妳多心了。」我面不改色地否認。  
那種事情，是無時無刻都在想的，可不是只有現在。  
「不好意思。」服務生語氣相當有禮貌地送上兩碗溫玉牛丼、味噌湯和炸蝦天婦羅。  
我告訴克洛伊這要將蛋戳破，把蛋汁和牛肉、飯拌在一起吃。  
「意外地配呢，好好吃喔。」她大口吃著，滿意地說。  
接著她夾起一尾炸蝦咬了一口。又熱又脆的新鮮炸蝦。  
「天啊，這個也好棒。」她咖啦咖啦地咬著。  
這個世界，還有很多很多很棒的東西呢。我想。  
「以後我們都要一起去探索世界。」我說。  
「我本來就是這麼打算的。」她理所當然地說。「這次妳不能再一個人跑掉。」  
「絕不會跑掉，妳把我綁起來都行。」  
「啊，這聽起來挺誘人的，被綁起來的麥克斯。」她露出意有所指的笑容，還在餐桌下用腳尖勾我的小腿。  
「不，妳想歪了。」我搖頭，順勢踢回她的腳。「我沒有這種嗜好。」  
「那妳有什麼嗜好呢？」她興致勃勃地又問。  
「我不知道，這要等妳讓我知道。」  
如果要說那方面的事，她不是最懂了嗎？  
「要命。」她舔了一下嘴唇。「妳真懂得說讓人興奮的話。」  
「我不知道妳在說什麼。」  
「故意在一個我不能亂來的場合說這種話，很卑劣喔。」她似乎有些焦躁地用腳尖搔刮著我的腳。  
「我可沒想這麼多。」我把腳縮走。  
「不用想就可以製造這樣的局面，更是不得了喔。」  
「夠了。」我笑說。「我知道妳只是想調侃我。」  
「說真的，我遇過的男生都無聊透了。」她拿起桌上的熱茶喝了一口。「說無聊的話，想無聊的事，過無聊的生活，感覺一輩子都會當個無聊的人。」  
我笑了，想起她曾說過的話。  
「那是因為，沒有人配得上妳……」我停頓了一下，與她對望。  
接著我們異口同聲地說：「除了我。」  
說完我們便一起笑了起來。  
吃了幾口飯後，她又說。「不過男生的性慾真的是非常無聊的東西。」  
「性慾還有分無不無聊的嗎？」我問。  
「有啊。男生的性慾就跟水龍頭一樣。」  
「我雖然不太清楚妳在說什麼，不過妳這比喻會讓我不太想洗手。」  
「就像水龍頭的水一直都在那，只要打開就有水，構造簡單，好控制，而且每個男生幾乎都沒什麼差別，無聊。」  
我雖然說我不太清楚她在說什麼，但其實也不是要聽解釋。  
服務生在這時上了最後一道餐點，烤鯖魚。魚皮烤得金黃酥脆，從切開的開口裡可以看見裡面多汁的魚肉。我在魚的表面擠上檸檬汁。  
「那麼，女生的又怎麼樣呢？」既然話題都說到這了，我就姑且問問。  
她托著下巴思考了一下。  
「像瀑布，吧。」  
瀑布？我笑了出來。「為什麼呢？」  
「有各種大小和流速，有時很澎湃，有時很溫和。每個瀑布都長的不一樣，就算是同個瀑布也會受到天氣，地形，溫度等各種環境影響，無時無刻都在變化。」  
「這個比喻有趣多了。」我笑著。也許很貼切也不一定。  
「不不，這不是比喻的問題，而是事情的本質。」  
「好吧，不過，」我打趣地說。「妳對女孩子的性慾了解的真多。」  
她看著我，接著彎起唇角。「因為妳讓我有那種感覺。」  
我僵硬地轉開視線。  
「這烤魚非常好吃喔。」我伸筷子夾起一塊魚肉。  
她對我的反應笑得可開心了。

最後我們把料裡痛快地吃個精光。  
克洛伊果然和我一樣，一起愛上了日本料理。

  
**5.Happy Together**

把車子停回旅館後，我們上街閒逛，即使入夜了街道依然吵雜，車子多，行人多，商店也都還營業著，和小鎮完全不同。而最熱鬧的地方莫過於酒吧街了。一整條街道全是酒吧比鄰而開，四面八方充斥著各種音樂聲響，五光十色的霓虹燈把街景點綴的比白天更鮮豔。  
「我們去酒吧喝一杯好嗎？」她的眼睛反射著霓虹燈的光線，顯得比平時更加炫眼。  
……我該怎麼拒絕她才好呢？  
「不要怕嘗試新事物啊。」她看穿我，打破我短暫的沉默。「也許妳會喜歡呢！」  
我知道我不會喜歡的，只要想到這麼多喝酒被下藥的女孩子，就覺得無法對那種場所懷有好感。  
「……好吧。」但我還是接受了。就因為我不想看見她失望的樣子。  
「唷呼！妳最棒了！」她滿臉堆歡地抱緊我，抱得像是要讓我覺得這決定值得。  
好吧，得到這麼一個熱情的擁抱，是挺值得的。

我挑了一間環境乾淨，燈光不過於刺眼或陰暗，有樂團表演的酒吧。  
選擇這間酒吧的決定因素基本上就是因為樂團的歌手。那是一名留著短短捲髮的黑人男性。他留著一圈落腮鬍，穿著簡單的深藍色背心，動作輕鬆寫意地彈著電吉他。有厚度的嗓音，帶點趣味性的咬字，自然地散發著一種吸引人的愉快氛圍。  
我和克洛伊坐在離舞台不遠，能夠面對樂團好好欣賞音樂的小圓桌。  
菜單上的調酒名稱琳瑯滿目，多到讓人瞠目結舌。但口味如何我毫無概念，於是就著看順眼的調酒名，點了一杯環遊世界（Around the World）。很可愛的名字，挺適合旅行中的我們。  
「環遊世界？妳確定？」克洛伊對我的決定發出意外的質疑，但那質疑卻隱隱暗含著不太對勁的興奮。  
「怎麼了？不好喝嗎？」  
「沒什麼。」她揮手笑笑，掩飾著什麼似的。「妳喜歡就好了。」  
無所謂，如果真的不喜歡只要不喝就好了。我這樣想。  
克洛伊點了一杯五百毫升的啤酒。兩杯酒都很快就送上來了。  
環遊世界用高腳杯裝著，杯口放著一片切片檸檬，酒的漸層顏色由上至下呈現淺黃綠、墨綠、淺藍至沉底的濃密深藍，多變的鮮豔色彩相當美麗，像是將高山與海洋凝聚在這透明的小空間裡。  
至於五百毫升的啤酒，分量實在不小，用豪邁胖大的啤酒杯裝滿，剔透的金黃色，上面是厚度剛好的完美泡沫。當然，厚度完美是她說的，我完全不知道怎樣才叫剛好。  
我端起我的環遊世界到鼻子邊聞了一下，幾乎聞不到酒味，全是水果的香氣。我把嘴巴靠近杯緣，試著啜了一口，味道很香甜，非常好喝。混著各種果汁的氣味，主要是鳳梨和柳橙汁的樣子，幾乎嚐不到酒精的苦澀味。  
「如何？」她興味盎然地望著我。  
「好喝。」我滿意地說。  
「那就好。」她笑咪咪地說。  
那表情實在不善。  
「妳打算告訴我妳在想什麼嗎？」  
「會的，晚點。」她保持笑容。  
「好吧。」我放鬆地靠著椅背，悠哉地享受我的環遊世界。  
樂團大都演奏輕快歡樂的流行歌曲，我們偶爾跟著音樂晃動，偶爾聽到熟悉的歌就輕聲跟著唱，歌手有時會在曲跟曲中間幽默地說個笑話。這裡讓人感覺輕飄飄地毫無負擔，悲傷或討厭的事情彷彿可以全拋到腦後就此遺忘。連我也開始有點喜歡了。  
在我神經鬆懈地這樣想時，有兩個年輕的男人手裡拿著酒瓶來到我們桌邊。比較高的男人是金髮，稍微矮一點的頭髮則是淺褐色。兩個人的髮型都非常俐落，鬍子也剃得相當乾淨，長相不錯，給人清爽的印象。  
「可以請妳們喝杯酒嗎？」比較高的金髮男人說。  
我與其說不感興趣，不如說在那之前就先因為緊張而本能地做出回答。  
「不，謝謝。」我說。  
「當然，為何不？」克洛伊說。  
我們同時說出大相逕庭的回答。  
熱情的背景音樂還在，我們四人卻尷尬的像把空氣急凍般冷冽。  
真是的……不要隨便打開水龍頭啊克洛伊……  
我低下臉，頭痛地想。  
「抱歉，我老大這麼說了。」克洛伊朝著他們輕鬆地一笑。  
於是他們也沒說什麼，報以一個客氣的笑容就離開了。我反而有點意外如此輕鬆就解決了。  
「他們看起來不壞。」她說。  
……看起來？  
我對她的發言感到不可置信。  
那種表面的東西還能信嗎？  
「傑佛遜看起來也不壞吧。妳和凱特都因為喝酒被下藥，妳應該更小心一點。」  
或許是我太緊繃了，不過我也有我不得不緊繃的理由。  
「是的，老大。」她配合著我，裝模作樣地演出正經的表情。  
「唉。」我用食指指尖點在她的額頭上。「要是我是E.T.就好了。」  
我就可以治好這顆腦袋。  
「妳在說什麼？妳的能力比E.T.還神。」她笑說。  
「還好妳剛才沒說不要怕嘗試新事物。」我慶幸地說。  
「那個不嘗試也無所謂。我只是習慣了那樣回答。」她說。  
「少男殺手。」我像是在下註釋那樣說。  
她不置可否地笑了一下。但那不是真的笑。  
「那樣不開心嗎？」我問。  
「妳在挖苦我嗎？」她不知為何突然變得敏感。  
「當然不是。」我搖頭。「只是不開心的話，為什麼會想那樣做呢？」  
「因為有情緒需要宣洩，因為有東西想要擺脫。」她用著有點冷漠的聲音回答。  
糟糕……似乎問了不該問的問題。我擔憂地看著她。不確定自己是不是應該開口安慰。  
「別聊這個了，喝酒！」她轉開視線，提起酒杯，把所剩不多的啤酒一口氣乾掉。  
要是我是E.T.就好了。我又一次想。那麼我就能把心的傷口也治好。  
她把空啤酒杯磅的一聲豪邁地放回桌上，然後突然站起身離開座位。我看著她走向吧檯，向酒保說了什麼，之後就拿著四罐玻璃罐裝的啤酒和兩個小小的玻璃杯回來。  
「我們來玩個遊戲，麥克斯。」她不懷好意地笑，那笑容太熟悉。  
我不要。我心裡想。  
「玩什麼？」我真是個懦夫。  
她把啤酒瓶蓋扭開，把兩個杯子各倒八分滿。  
「我們比賽誰先把杯子裡的酒喝完。但不能用手，我先示範給妳看。」  
她傾身把臉靠近杯子，嘴巴直接含住整個杯口，然後迅速仰頭讓酒倒進嘴裡，再彎腰把酒杯放回桌上，在這眨眼間酒已經吞掉了。動作既快速又俐落。  
很蠢，但挺帥氣的。究竟為什麼這麼蠢的事情會讓人有帥氣的感覺我也搞不懂。  
「換妳試試看。」她笑說。  
「一定要嗎？」我不情願地說。  
「拜託嘛，只有妳可以陪我玩了啊。」她故作楚楚可憐的模樣。  
這是在怪我拒絕那兩個男生嗎？唉。  
「……好吧。」  
我嘗試了一次，不過比想像中還來得困難許多。仰著頭時要立刻把酒吞下去並不容易，要是太心急可能會嗆到也不一定。  
再加上……啤酒的味道實在是非常噁心。  
「噁。」我吐出舌頭，趕緊喝我的環遊世界去去味。  
「如何？」  
「好難。」  
「多練幾次就會熟悉了。」她親切地笑著。  
「我不想練。」  
「那麼妳想直接和我比酒嗎？」她對我投以期待的目光。  
「我一定會輸，有什麼好比？」我無奈地說。  
「我讓妳啊，我喝全滿，妳喝八分滿，不，七分滿就好。若是同時喝完也算妳贏。」她像是很體貼地解釋著。  
克洛伊船長正逼著我上賊船。  
「那贏了又怎樣，輸了又怎樣？」  
「看妳想怎麼樣嘍？」她笑說。  
我焦慮地握住自己的右手上臂，內心遲疑。但興頭上的克洛伊，若是澆冷水可是會鬧脾氣的。  
「好吧，如果我贏了，我希望妳以後開車不喝酒，喝酒不開車。」我說。  
「好，那要是我贏，妳就得繼續陪我喝。」  
要命，船上果然是滿滿的賊。

劇情發展毫無意外，既不新奇，也不有趣，大概玩了有十回合，我從頭到尾輸得徹底，覺得身心俱疲，精神崩潰，簡直要被啤酒臭味和酒精給逼瘋。  
「饒了我吧克洛伊。」我攤在椅子上求情。感覺整個胃腫漲著，口腔到喉嚨的深處全都是噁心的啤酒味。  
「世上沒有這麼不會喝酒的海盜喔。」她喝了那麼多依舊面不改色地笑著。  
「那麼我就當第一個。」我絲毫不受挑釁，沒骨氣地說。  
我要洗掉這噁心的啤酒味。我把僅存的環遊世界含進嘴裡，讓那香甜味在我嘴裡柔和地擴散，然後才依依不捨地慢慢吞下。  
我全身發燙，眼皮沉重，緩緩吐息，暫時都不想動了。  
她伸手過來摸我的臉，我也不為所動。  
「好熱喔。」她聽起來挺開心的。  
「我再也不跟妳比酒。」我埋怨地說。  
「好，下次妳如果贏了就許這個願吧。」她笑嘻嘻地說，游刃有餘地喝著最後一罐啤酒。  
……我不想說了，什麼也，不想說了。  
這時候，台上的歌手說他要唱最後一首歌，你們一定會喜歡的最後一首歌。  
前奏才剛下，酒吧裡的客人和店員就像爭食的小鳥似地興奮噪動起來。  
然後他開始唱：

「Imagine me and you , I do  
I think about you day and night , it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together～」

The Turtles的 Happy Together。他們將原曲的節奏改得更快，更動感。  
多麼開心，像在海邊曬著陽光踏著浪。讓人難以不跟著節奏搖擺的歌。克洛伊伸手摟住我的肩膀，我們笑著一起唱歌，隨音樂左右律動。

「I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me , baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life～」

在歡樂歌聲的伴奏下，她把臉貼近我，先是輕輕親了一下我的頭，接著向下隔著頭髮吻我的耳朵。  
身體已經不能再更熱了。  
在不太清晰的視野裡，我隱約注意到有人在看我們，不過那視線很快便轉開。  
「克洛伊，有人在看我們……」  
「Who fucking cares.」她在我耳邊用著有點沙啞的聲音說。  
說的也是。  
Who fucking cares？

「Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice , it has to be  
The only one for me is you , and you for me  
So happy together～～」

她吻我的唇。我閉上眼，陶醉在接吻的感覺裡。  
想走了嗎？她低聲問。  
嗯。我說。  
無需解釋，我們都知道對方的想法。  
音樂將盡，我環著她的腰，她摟著我的肩，我們就這樣一起離開了酒吧。  
在走回旅館的路上，吹著舒爽的風，我的心情忽然變得很開心，甚至想大笑的那種開心。  
身體輕盈，好像用力蹬一步就可以飄上天空似的。  
「哈哈，麥克斯，妳醉了嗎？」克洛伊笑說。  
在她開口前我還沒意識到，我正用小跳步走路。  
我沒喝醉過，怎麼樣算醉了呢？  
嗶嗶，這問題超出理解界線。  
我看著她微笑。「我也不知道。」  
「要命，得趕快回房間才行。這麼可愛走在路上太危險了。」她說。  
「不能怪被害者喔。」我說。  
「對，都是加害者的錯，我的錯。」她說。  
「妳確定嗎？也許我才是加害者。」我笑著單手抓住她外套的衣領，把她拉向自己，親吻她的嘴。她因為被我拉扯的關係，腳步不穩地向我走了幾步，我的背靠上建築物的牆壁。她雙手捧起我的臉，用力地回吻我。激烈地像是要讓人窒息、暈眩，帶有惡意的吻持續了好幾秒。  
「混帳，妳給我乖乖走回去。」她說。  
「對不起，因為妳太可愛了。」我笑說。  
「閉嘴麥克斯，不要再搶我的台詞和我要做的事。」她受不了地說，接著強硬地抓著我的肩，好像要避免我再做出什麼突然的舉動。  
我忍不住笑，一直笑。  
「嘿，克洛伊。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「So happy together～」  
她望著我，跟著笑了。  
「我以後一定要常常灌醉妳。」  
「才沒有醉。」  
我的小跳步每一次都精準而穩定地落地，完美無缺。

＊

克洛伊把房卡插進通電的開關，房內自動開啟空調和色澤溫暖的微黃電燈。她扶著我坐到床尾，那多少有點誇張了，即使她不扶我，我也能好好走路的。  
她把身上的皮外套和毛帽脫掉，放到床邊的椅子上。我索性向後躺下。  
啊，不太舒服，卡到背包了。我吃力地挪動身體，把背包推到身側。  
她走過來，笑著幫我把背包從身上取下放到一旁，接著又幫我脫鞋和外套。  
「克洛伊真是體貼。」  
「那當然，要脫多少東西都沒問題。」  
她要我好好躺上床，我就左右扭著身體往上移動。  
我並不想睡覺，不過躺上床之後，就感覺身體一點一滴的失去力氣，並不是辛苦的，而是舒服的，慢慢地失去。  
克洛伊爬上床，跨在我身上，傾身吻我。  
「克洛伊……我好累。」  
「什麼？」她錯愕地說。  
「我好累……」我疲憊地說。  
「妳剛剛不是還跳著走路的嗎？」  
「那大概是跳累了。」我說。  
她沉默了，臉上出現極度複雜的表情。好像不甘就此放棄，但又不願勉強我，在猶豫著該不該從我身上離開。  
「克洛伊……」我語氣一轉，對她露出笑容。「我開玩笑的。」  
「媽的，我要強暴妳！」她又怒又笑，對我使盡全力搔癢，我邊笑邊掙扎，全身縮緊來防禦，她連我最怕癢的地方是後腰都一清二楚。  
「對不起、對不起，饒了我。」我痛苦地笑到流出眼淚，這下是真的很累了。  
「妳可不可以不要再虐待我了啊？」她把臉貼過來蹭我的臉頰撒嬌。  
我想說……我才是今天在車上被虐待的那個。但我沒說出口，我又輸給了撒嬌。  
「好啦。」我說。  
「現在開始妳任我宰割。」她語調像個準備惡作劇的孩子。  
啊……不想答應。  
「……好。」我真是犯賤。  
「把臉轉過去。」她要我側臉對著她，我依言照作。  
她動作輕柔地撥開我耳邊的頭髮，讓我的耳朵整個露出來，她先是用手指順著我的耳朵外緣兜了一圈，接著又用指尖撫摸我的內耳廓，好癢。我縮著肩膀。接著她開始吻我的耳朵，身體感覺一陣酥軟。  
為什麼總是耳朵呢……？我呼吸紊亂，思索。  
她一定是……對耳朵……有什麼情有獨鍾……  
「啊嗯……」  
舌頭柔軟濕潤的觸感滑過我的耳朵。同時她的左手探進我的衣服裡撫摸我的腹部。我繃緊身體，又放鬆，力量在喪失。  
「好想咬掉妳的耳朵。」她在我耳旁柔聲說。  
「……不可以。」  
「為什麼不可以？」  
「這樣我就不能好好地聽見妳的聲音了。」  
「好吧。」她放棄，隨後便將我的衣領往側邊拉開。「如果是這裡就沒問題了吧。」  
她張嘴咬我的肩膀。起先是還可以承受的力道，但是卻越來越大力，感覺她的牙齒陷進我的肌肉裡。  
「……痛！」  
一聽見我的聲音她就鬆開口，用舌頭舔了舔她剛咬過的地方，像動物治療傷口似的。  
「抱歉，麥克斯。」她用鼻子磨蹭我的肩膀和鎖骨。  
「沒關係。」我輕輕揉著她的頭髮。  
雖然我從沒有這種經驗，但是卻不可思議地能明白……那些行為傳達著需要我的訊息。而那亦難以解釋地讓我感到充實。  
「我有一點緊張。」她低聲說。  
「緊張？為什麼？」  
「因為我要和我心愛的女孩做愛。」她把臉貼在我身上。  
「……但是我們都做過了。」我學著她說過的話。  
「那個……有一點不一樣。」  
這……難道是說由誰來……我不懂。  
「……哪裡不一樣？」  
「大概是覺得有點不真實吧那時候……懷抱同樣情感什麼的……所以我才那麼被動，妳懂嗎？」  
「……不懂。」我老實說。  
「我在掩飾自己的害怕……怕一切只是氣泡，碰了就會消失。」  
歌詞似的。  
「好傻。」  
「所以我先觀察妳會想對我做什麼。」她說。  
「卑鄙。」  
「確實是。」她點頭。「不過妳後來說妳愛我了。」  
「……我早就說了。」  
「一開始是笑著說的。」  
……確實。記得真清楚。  
因為當時我也很緊張，必須笑才行啊。  
「但妳也是笑著說的。」我不服氣。  
「所以我說我在掩飾。」  
「這太複雜了。妳想得太複雜了。」我說。  
「對妳不得不。」  
「為什麼？」  
「……因為妳離開過。」她用著帶有一定重量的聲音說。  
我的心口用力地、疼痛地緊縮了一下。  
「對不起……對不起。」我抱緊她。「但我不想要妳懷疑我……那會讓我覺得很難受。」  
甚至讓我覺得想哭。  
我確實傷過她，但再也不會了。因為我是真心愛著她的。  
覺得這強烈的感情讓自己變得薄薄的，像是易碎的餅乾似的。  
「我現在百分之兩千萬相信妳啊。」她抬起臉看我，我狼狽地慌忙轉開臉。  
還是被她看到表情了。她愣了一下，我堅毅地抿緊雙唇。  
「麥克斯……不要哭。」她一臉心疼地望著我。  
「我沒哭吧。」眼淚應該沒有掉下來才對，好好地吸回去了。  
「妳要是哭了我會想強暴妳的。」她故作心疼。  
「混帳，妳真會安慰人。」我嘴角失守。  
她對我笑著，伸手溫柔地摸我的臉頰，我舒服地閉上雙眼，然後她親了我的眼簾，我的鼻尖，我的嘴唇。  
我們脫掉彼此的上衣，長褲。麻煩的東西，丟掉，踢開。  
她用力地吸吮我的頸子、鎖骨、胸膛，像是勾選著待辦清單，不放過任何空白那樣仔細地進行。肌膚傳來像是被某種小動物啃噬的刺痛感。啾。啾。啾。啾。小動物發出這樣的聲音辛勤工作著。  
轉過身。她說。  
於是我向右轉身側躺，她則躺到我身後。  
她解開我的內衣背扣，把肩帶拉下，替我脫去內衣。她的手輕放在我的腰上，親吻我的後頸，順著脊椎緩慢而有耐心地向下吻到我的後背，身體敏感地發出細微顫抖。她放在我側腰上的手滑過腹部，往上移動。  
……我有些緊張地深呼吸。  
她感覺到那個，便停下手的動作。  
「……沒關係。」我說。我想要被觸碰。  
她枕到我身後，鼻子貼著我後頸，然後手掌輕輕地放上我的乳房。  
這次輪到我聽見她有些粗重的呼吸聲。  
她的手掌溫柔地握著，揉著，我不自覺從喉嚨發出微弱的聲響。  
「妳好可愛……」她說。聲音在耳邊柔膩地漫延，我的下身一陣發軟。  
我緊閉眼，屏著氣息。  
她的指腹掠過我的乳頭，我難以抑制地呻吟起來。她把手指放在那上面左右摩擦著，我就難受地磨蹭起雙腳。  
……好像需要什麼……我不知道。  
她換另一邊的胸部繼續撫摸，我扭動身體，難受的感覺逐漸變成一種疼痛。  
「克洛伊……克洛伊……」  
我求助，但不知道該求助些什麼。  
她起身，要我正面躺著。她要脫掉我的內褲，但我覺得很難為情。  
可以關燈嗎？我問。  
於是她替我把燈關上，夜光朦朧，我們只能看見彼此模糊的身影。  
她脫掉自己的內衣和我的內褲，然後彎下身親吻我的肚臍、下腹部，再往下……  
「等一下、等一下……」我緊張地坐起身。  
「嗯？」  
「……這樣好像不太好……」  
「為什麼？」  
我、我不知道。總覺得好像不能這樣做。  
「我還沒有洗澡……」  
「我完全不介意。」  
「可是、可是……」畢竟是那個地方啊、用嘴巴也太……  
「妳答應今晚任我宰割。」  
「但是…………」我腦袋混亂。  
「要是做了不喜歡的話，再拒絕我好嗎？」  
我凝視著她，深呼吸，又一個深呼吸。還是說不出「好」。  
她不等我回答，推開我的雙腿，把臉靠近那邊，先是用嘴輕輕碰了一下。  
我的身體變得十分僵硬。  
她蠕動嘴唇親吻著，因為嘴唇很柔軟的關係，所以接觸的感覺也很舒服。  
……疼痛感消退了一點。  
但我還是非常緊張。  
之後她開始用舌頭舔拭，我漸漸無法思考，闔著雙眼，房間裡迴響的聲音不像是我的。  
羞恥心已經變得渺小的無法顧及了。  
身體隨著她的動作不停發出微小的顫抖，而且那顫抖有逐漸變大的趨勢，雙腿也跟著越來越無力。  
應該可以在這邊停下了。我想。我焦躁地想。身體快不行了。  
接著下身卻突然傳來劇烈的刺激，那感覺擴散，衝擊著全身。我大聲地呻吟出來。沒辦法控制。  
克洛伊的手指進到我的身體裡了。應該是這樣。  
我恍惚地想，恍惚地睜開眼。  
我隱約看見她一手抹著嘴唇，然後她貼近我吻我，另一手沒有停止抽動的動作。  
受不了了、快停下來。腦中這麼想著。身體卻似乎沒有停下的意思。  
理智在瘋狂的邊緣，身體像要變形了潰散了哪裡也無法觸及。  
我像在尋找依靠那樣抓著她的頭用力回吻她，手指陷入美麗鮮豔的藍髮裡。  
就讓我被吞食在這藍色之中好了。我哪裡也去不了。哪裡也不去了。

**6.Truly Madly Deeply**

我的食指在剔透的晨光之中，輕輕劃過她淡淡的眉毛。  
我喜歡她的睡臉。  
消去那些武裝的面具，她不再是那個帥氣無畏的龐克女孩。她看起來就像極普通的脆弱纖細的女孩子。  
我真希望那些不好的事不曾發生。或者至少，不會在夜深人靜時進入她的夢裡。  
我偷偷吻了她一下。那之後，她緩緩睜開眼，用著惺忪的臉望著我。  
「早安。」我微笑。  
她安靜了一會兒，像在替腦袋開機。  
「……妳剛親了我嗎？」她說完後，呆呆地過了兩秒才牽動起嘴角。  
為什麼連這也要問……才剛起床第一句話就要讓人傷腦筋。讓人難為情真的那麼有趣嗎？  
「沒有。」我說。  
「那麼，就是夢了？」  
「夢見我了嗎？」我笑說。  
「夢到被很柔軟的嘴唇親了。但不知道是不是妳？」  
我眉頭反射性地一皺，來不及掩飾。  
「想被除了我之外的人親嗎？」  
「不想。」她說，然後一臉調皮地笑著指了指自己的嘴唇。「所以可以幫我確認一下那個人是不是妳嗎？」  
我開始覺得我有點討厭這個人了。於是我湊過去又給了她一個吻。  
「嗯哼，大騙子麥克斯。」她用著果然沒錯的口氣說。像是很得意發現我偷親了她，或者她其實是很得意騙到我再親她一次，我已經搞不懂，也無所謂了。  
「……不准夢到別人。」我低聲說。  
媽的，我怎麼說出來了？我不是想在心裡而已嗎？  
她有些意外地睜大了眼，隨即笑得很開心。「天啊麥克斯，我喜歡妳這強勢的樣子。」  
「白痴。」我把臉埋進她肩窩裡，不想看著她。  
她勾起手臂，環住我的脖子。  
「妳的嘴唇真的好軟。」她說。  
我緘默。  
「雀斑很可愛。」她說。  
我仍然緘默。  
「身體非常漂亮。」她又說。  
「夠了。」我快羞慚而死。  
「害羞起來超級可愛。」她繼續說。  
「放過我。」我求饒。  
「一輩子都不放。」她親吻我的額頭，用溫柔的動作撫摸我的身體。  
窩在溫暖的棉被裡，感受著美好的肌膚觸感，我們很自然地又做了一遍。  
和昨晚比起來，身體放鬆不少，彼此的頻率也更加緊密地疊合，在舒服的起伏之間完美調合。就像在煎得恰到好處的淺咖啡色鬆餅上面淋上香醇的蜂蜜那樣。  
「麥克斯，我們來拍張照。」她說。  
「現在？」  
「沒錯。」她愉快地笑著說。  
好吧，反正照片絕不外流。  
我摸索背包，拿出相機，把身體用棉被好好地遮住，她湊到我臉旁，就位。  
在我要按下快門的瞬間，她轉過來親我的臉。喀擦。相機溫吞地吐出照片。  
她親我可以說是預料中的事，所以我倒不特別驚訝。  
我把照片拿在手上。  
等著空白的相紙沾染上色彩，像把寶物從水中拿出來那樣慢慢顯像，可以說是攝影中我最喜歡的一部分了。  
然而畫面裡卻似乎出現相當異常的東西。  
從我的肩頸到鎖骨，漫布著許多紅色或紫色深淺不一的斑塊。  
「What the fuck.」我脫口而出。那看起來簡直像被人痛打一頓。  
克洛伊放聲大笑起來。我才知道她為什麼突然想拍照，因為她得趕在我注意到之前拍，否則我是絕不會願意的。  
我的狀態大概比崩潰還要糟十倍，而我想不到有什麼詞才能貼切地形容這種狀態。  
一直以來我都覺得在顯眼的地方留下許多吻痕是相當愚蠢的事，沒想到我居然讓這種事情發生在自己身上。  
「我很厲害吧，麥克斯。」她得意洋洋地說。  
最蠢最讓我無法說出口的是－－我根本不知道她那樣做會留下吻痕。  
「這是昨天發生的事是事實的證據。」她笑說。  
什麼證據？我只覺得人生好像留下了什麼致命性的汙點，一輩子也洗不清了。  
「……這要多久才會消失？」我把照片放下，沮喪地問。  
「永遠不會。」她說。  
果然是這樣嗎。  
喂，振作點啊，麥克斯。  
「別開玩笑，我是認真在問。」  
「這個嘛……」她看著我的脖子，並且檢查似地用手指摸了摸。「依據深淺程度的不同，至少要四天到一個禮拜吧。」  
天啊……  
我感覺像湖底深處的水草一般消沉。看不清周圍的風景，也感受不到陽光的溫暖，只是無意義的擺盪。  
「有什麼關係。」她說。  
大有關係。  
「這可以保護妳啊，別人看到就知道，妳已經是某人的所有物了。」她笑嘻嘻地說。  
我覺得這想法基本上沒什麼問題。  
但是弄出這麼一大片到底是要表示什麼呢，是怕沒讓全世界都看到嗎？還是怕我長得不夠顯眼呢？啊啊，不行，我已經沒辦法好好思考了。  
「妳討厭嗎？」她問。  
「……這麼大規模恐怕有點困擾。」我困擾地說。  
這幾天我大概都要像個饒舌歌手一樣把外套的帽子罩在頭上了  
「抱歉，因為當時妳沒有任何表示……所以我也沒多想。」  
真正原因我不想說。「……確實是我的問題。」  
「不，是我太興奮了。因為是第一次試著留下吻痕。結果做得太過頭了。」  
「第一次？」我意外地說。  
「第一次啊。」她理所當然似地說。「妳以為我會想在別人身上留下痕跡嗎？才不。妳是第一個。」  
「是喔。」這樣就開心了嗎？蠢蛋麥克斯。  
她抱住我，把臉依在我肩上。簡直像是看準了我那一瞬間的鬆懈。  
「下次我會小心點的。」她用著撒嬌的口吻說。  
麥克斯防禦力下降，受到了無法迴避的攻擊。  
……老是這樣吃虧實在不行啊，必須反擊。  
「我也會小心點的。」我轉身面向她，將嘴唇貼近她的頸子。實際上該怎麼做並不是很清楚，只能有樣學樣地模仿了。凡事總有第一次啊。  
嘴巴離開之後，我仔細地盯著吸吻過的地方，那裡果然出現一個粉紅色的橢圓形。  
挺成功的嘛。我滿意地笑著。  
「這樣就行了嗎？」她笑說。  
「這樣就行了。」我也向她微笑。  
「啊啊。」她突然發出莫名的哀號，用力抱緊我。「妳怎麼這麼可愛呢？」  
「……我什麼也沒做。」  
「我什麼都想對妳做。」  
……真是的，到底在說什麼啊。  
「妳想洗澡嗎？」她問。  
「嗯嗯。」的確是該洗個澡。  
「那我們一起洗澡。」  
……啥？  
「拜託嘛～」  
為什麼好像三句話裡就會有一句是陷阱呢？  
「……好啦。」  
然而我還是跳進去了。

＊

一起洗澡和做愛的那種難為情是不同的。  
我並沒有因為我們已經見過彼此的裸體就能夠不在意，畢竟事情的本質和進行的方式是不太一樣的。  
應該說，簡單來說，洗澡的時候反而將對方的身體看得更清楚了。  
克洛伊似乎並不介意身體被看的樣子，但我想到自己也會被檢視就覺得有壓力。  
「妳轉過身去。」我要求她背對著我。  
「什麼？那一起洗澡還有什麼意思？」  
不需要這麼老實吧。  
身材那麼好的人是無法體會我的心情的。  
「如果妳不願聽我的，就沒有下一次。」我說。  
「好吧好吧。」她不甘願地說。「那妳要陪我一起泡澡。」她不等我答應就開始在浴缸放水。  
真是任性的人。  
洗過澡後，她馬上就跳進浴缸裡。  
「快進來，麥克斯。」  
她興奮地示意著要我坐在她前面。浴缸裡的空間並不大，如果不這樣好像也不行。  
我坐進浴缸裡，她便從身後環住我的身體，將下巴放在我的左肩上，並且很愉快似地哼起曲子。輕柔的旋律在浴室裡迴響著。  
我專注聆聽了一下，才聽出她在哼Truly Madly Deeply。

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

「太浪漫了點吧，克洛伊。」我笑出來。  
「哇，這麼老的歌都被妳聽出來。」  
「妳喜歡的歌和妳的裝扮實在不搭。」  
「沒有侷限才是龐克精神。」  
「妳怎麼說都好。」我笑著輕輕握住她的手臂，撫摸她手上那鮮豔的刺青。那圖案既精緻又複雜，不知道花了多少時間才完成。  
「刺青痛嗎？」我問。  
「痛啊，痛死了，像刀子在手上割一樣。」  
「聽起來真可怕……」我安撫地輕揉她的手臂。  
雖然那對於過去的痛一點幫助也沒有。  
「那臍環呢？」我又問。  
「超痛，比刺青還痛，我那時真的痛得快要暈過去。」  
像個傻瓜似的。  
「為什麼想做這些？」  
「因為很酷吧？」  
「真是務實的裡由。」我笑說。  
「我想要改變啊。如果不做點什麼的話，就會覺得自己好像一直被困住似的。確實我也從那之中得到了微小的解脫也不一定。」她停頓了一會兒，接著又說。「改變自己的外表，別人也會用不同的眼光看我。一旦外表變得叛逆，有的人就會用『妳是有什麼問題嗎』的態度對我，我就是有問題啊，不過有誰真的在意？」  
她說到這笑了一下，但我可笑不出來。我握住她的手掌，將她的手包覆在我的掌心裡。  
「被嫌棄時再狠狠地反抗回去，我可能喜歡這樣吧。雖然也有覺得煩的時候，但有時需要那樣來發洩，找架來吵，這種事情是會習慣的，而且還會越來越嚴重。不過跟全世界對立的感覺很好啊，那樣我就會覺得沒人站在我這邊也只是剛好而已。」  
那已經是徹底扭曲的想法了。  
我想像著當時產生這些劇變的克洛伊。就像充滿殺傷力的颶風來臨一樣無法阻止，周圍的人或許覺得害怕也覺得無助吧。不過最害怕最無助的人，一定就是她自己了。  
想到此處，不由得又心疼起來。我伸手摸了摸她的頭。  
「以後不會了。把妳的不開心都交給我吧。」  
她笑了一下。「別讓我太過任性，我的不開心也會傷害妳的，像是刺蝟或白蟻那樣。」  
「那麼我就戴上口罩準備好殺蟲劑，不管花多少時間都會幫妳除掉那些不開心。」  
她沒有回答，只是低著臉，安靜地抱著我。  
良久。  
「那種感覺，我再也不想體驗了。」她低聲說。「像被壓到深海底下去，驚慌失措的，不知道該怎麼救自己，周圍又一個人都沒有。在深深的黑暗中覺得呼吸越來越困難。而我媽卻向前進了，那讓我超級不爽的。她憑什麼一個人向前進呢？害死了爸爸還想自己去過得幸福嗎？當時腦子裡總是充斥著各種歪曲的念頭，而且日復一日，不但沒有好轉，還變得更加偏斜。說實在的，說不定死了還比較痛快吧。不過錯的又不是我，憑什麼我應該要死呢？每次這樣想我就更加憤憤不平，真希望其他人都去死。」  
她沉默。我也沉默。  
我在那沉默之中深深地後悔。  
後悔我當時為什麼沒有鼓起勇氣，對最好的朋友跨出那一步。  
「妳掛念過我嗎？」她說。  
那讓我心頭一顫。我想回答些什麼，但我還沒回應，她就接著說話了。我才知道她並不是要聽我的答案。  
「其實我好想找妳。但是妳因為有了新生活而忘了我怎麼辦？根本沒想過要關心我怎麼辦？如果妳過得很開心怎麼辦？會覺得我是個麻煩吧？我怎麼能接受那種對比呢？一想到有這種可能，我就害怕的不得了。」  
「對不起……」我覺得好難過。因為再多的對不起也改變不了我造成的傷害。已經沒有辦法倒流了，就像手臂上的刺青一樣。  
我想起威廉剛死去那段時間，克洛伊把自己封閉起來，她不願和任何人講話，包括我。  
後來我離開了，直到搬離前我們的關係都沒有好轉。  
「我當時也不知道該怎麼樣才好，不知道對妳說些什麼才有幫助。即使總是掛念著妳，卻也不敢連絡。時間拉得越長，就越不知道該怎麼面對妳……對不起……我應該要更勇敢的。」  
「其實我知道是我拒絕了所有人的關心。我沒有辦法回到現實生活中，或者說我並不想。因為一但回來，接觸到別人的眼神或關心，爸爸的死就好像成了定論，我還想當做那是沒有發生的事。我多想當做爸爸只是去了很遠的地方還沒回家。當然如果說不想要妳在就要妳滾得遠遠的，需要妳時就要妳立刻在我身邊，怎麼說都太過任性了。不過我經歷了這種事情，難道別人不能稍微配合我嗎？像是這樣幼稚又自我的想法也常出現。但妳就真的這麼離開了、消失了，多年來毫無音訊。被最信任的人徹底背叛。在那麼多討人厭的事情裡，其實這件事最讓我受傷。我是真的恨妳喔，那時。」  
我沒有反駁，沒有理由，沒有藉口。  
確實，我很自私。  
我逃避了，因為我害怕承受。  
我選擇對最好的朋友撒手不管。  
要說這是背叛我也不能否認。  
即使如此我還是覺得被這些話刺傷。  
或許我也沒有資格覺得受傷吧、可是……  
「對不起。」我說。聲音突然梗住。眼淚從深處湧出，掉出眼眶。我趕緊把臉低下，希望她沒有注意到。  
她安靜的將手指輕輕貼上我的臉頰。  
「我是不是太壞心了？」  
我搖搖頭。  
如果這樣能讓她覺得比較好過的話，那也是我應該承受的。  
只是，我不知道為什麼不能停止哭泣。各種情緒在心裡亂成一團。  
「……即使妳哭了，我也不想安慰妳。妳會因為這樣討厭我嗎？」  
「不會。」我用著模糊的聲音說。「……我愛妳。」  
她沒有回答，我讀不出在空氣之中的情緒。  
那令我感到不安，但我甚至不想去確認那代表什麼。  
「可以抱緊我嗎？」我試著問。  
「嗯。」  
於是她抱緊我。用雙臂緊緊地、用力地、確實地抱緊我。  
我在那時候感到愛著一個人彷彿是掐緊著生命，讓自己的存在變得淡薄，一種非常痛苦、窒息的感覺。

※註：在德語中，白蟻又稱「Unglückshafte」，意為「帶有厄運的動物」或「帶來不幸的動物」。

  
**7.Toxic**

我們穿上新買的舊衣服。本該出去吃個早餐，但泡澡時的對話仍讓我相當低落。  
那種無所憑依的心情，像飄浮在空氣中的渺小塵埃似的。  
「我可以先在房間休息一下嗎？」我坐在床邊說。  
「……妳還好嗎？」她把手掌輕放在我頭頂。  
「嗯。」  
「那我去買早餐回來給妳吃？」  
「……嗯。」  
她的手移動到我的臉旁，溫暖的掌心貼著我的臉頰。  
「想吃什麼嗎？」  
淺淺的菸味，從她的指間傳了過來。  
「都好……」  
……我想被她照顧。我閉上雙眼，突然這樣想。  
「那我幫妳挑。」  
「嗯……謝謝。」  
她站在我面前不發一語，好像想講點什麼，最後還是沒有說出口。  
「好好休息。」她溫柔地說，然後腳步安靜地離開房間。  
我簡直像是要把靈魂給呼出來那樣深深地嘆了一口氣，接著便向後躺下。  
有一種「絕對」的感覺消失了。  
感覺理所當然的事，好像不再理所當然了。  
陪著彼此，永遠不分開，這件事在腦中忽然變得恍惚。  
我用雙手摀住臉，在臉上緩緩地重壓再緩緩放鬆，可是悲傷和無力感卻絲毫不減。  
我在意的是她想要傷害我，或是她沒有回應我說「我愛妳」呢？  
她說過，要是我不愛她的話，她可能會死掉。  
那麼……要是她不愛我呢？  
仔細想想……她從沒認真說過她愛我。  
其實我並不奢望我們之間有什麼堅定的愛情，我只是想要一直在一起，不管我們用什麼身分陪伴對方……  
應該是這樣的。  
可是這幾天下來，好像不能只是這樣了。  
如果她不愛我的話，我究竟會變成怎麼樣呢？  
手指感覺到濕濕的。一不注意眼淚又流出來了。  
……沒有問題的。  
不要哭，不必哭。  
悲觀的想像，對事情一點幫助也沒有。  
我不自禁又嘆了一口氣，不確定靈魂是否還在身體裡安然無恙。  
不知道該怎麼辦，也不敢想像以後會怎麼樣。  
為什麼幾分鐘前還好好的，一下子就能變得像是什麼都不同了呢？  
被擁抱的感覺好不踏實，不回答的含義是什麼呢？  
我能夠提問嗎？我有勇氣提問嗎？  
我不斷打繞在這些疑問裡，陷入無意義的死胡同。  
房間的門窗緊閉，靜謐的像是死了一樣。  
我撫摸自己的肩膀，低下臉就能看見痕跡。  
這是昨天發生的事是事實的證據。她說。  
我突然能夠理解那種心情了，想要留下線索，提醒自己這一切不假的想法。  
我沒想過這能讓我有如乞求似的得到一絲安心。  
克洛伊什麼時候才會回來呢？  
感覺好像……離開了很久很久。  
早知道我就不要讓她一個人去了……  
我一邊感到後悔，一邊又覺得寂寞，閉上眼腦裡全是她的臉，卻覺得那離我好遠好遠，像是再怎麼樣賣力地游都無法靠近的海平線。  
蠢透了，麥克斯，她只不過是去買個早餐。  
我擦掉臉上的淚水，坐起身想去洗個臉，卻發現她的菸盒和打火機留在房間桌上。  
八成是忘記了吧。也許現在正焦躁地搜著全身吧。  
我把菸盒打開來看，裡面還剩三根香菸。於是我拿起菸盒和打火機，走到陽台，關上落地窗。  
我吸了一口將菸點燃，然後將菸夾在指間，任它隨風燃燒。  
菸霧圍繞著我時，那熟悉的氣味讓我感覺克洛伊好像在我身旁。  
像她將手輕貼在我的臉頰上時那樣。  
……我愛克洛伊。  
而我也需要她愛我。  
我想。  
無論如何，必須是這樣的形式。

＊

「早餐回來了～～」她一進門就大聲說。看起來似乎變得蠻有精神。  
「……妳去了好久。」我躺在床上沮喪地說。其實我恨不得衝過去抱緊她，卻又沒餘力那麼做。  
「抱歉，找了一下餐廳，排隊等餐也花了不少時間。」她拿著提袋走向我，把早餐放在桌上。  
我已經把三根菸全點完了。  
那不少的時間，對我來說漫長的甚至像是她再也不會回來。  
「有菸味？」她坐上床。  
我安靜地看向她，沒有回答。  
即使把窗戶關好，菸味這種東西依然會殘留在人身上。  
「妳該不會又抽菸了吧？」她問。  
「沒有。」  
「騙人。」  
「我沒有抽，我只是……」  
把菸點燃了想妳。  
我說不出口，也不想說。  
「只是？」  
「……總之，我沒有抽。」  
她拿起桌上的菸盒晃了晃，聽聲音就知道裡面是空的。  
「壞孩子，香菸去哪了？」她靠近我，兩手橫跨我身體兩側，由上往下那樣看著我微笑。  
我伸手環住她的脖子把她拉向自己，吻了她一下，然後抱緊她。  
「還好嗎？」她回抱住我。  
「……嗯。」  
……我再也不要和妳分開了。我在心裡偷偷地想。  
「起來吃早餐吧？」她揉了揉我的頭，抱著我的身體把我拉起來，接著從紙袋裡把兩個紙盒和兩杯咖啡拿出來，把塑膠叉子遞給我。  
「不要一臉悲傷嘛，我買了鬆餅給妳吃。」她微笑著說。  
我看起來……還是一臉悲傷嗎？  
……如果是那樣的話。  
「克洛伊。」我把頭靠上她肩膀。  
「嗯？」  
「餵我。」  
她呆了一下，隨即便笑了。「撒嬌？」  
我只是靠著她，不說話。  
「妳可以再更常撒嬌一點。」她笑著說。  
我沒想到她會這樣回答。那讓我感覺好像可以很放任自己，而且讓我好像又更喜歡她了……我忍不住用額頭在她肩上輕輕蹭著。  
……不管怎麼樣，我想要擁有這個女孩。  
她摸了摸我的頭，對於我的舉動，好像也挺喜歡似的。  
她打開一盒鬆餅，在上面淋上蜂蜜。她從我手中拿過叉子，切了一小塊遞到我嘴邊。我輕輕將鬆餅含進口中，溫熱的鬆餅和蜂蜜在口中交會融化，散發美好的香味。多少讓心情安定了下來。  
雖然還不及喬伊斯做的，但口感也很好。  
鬆餅對我而言不只是好吃，還有很多記憶，每次都會讓我想起我們的童年，想起很多開心的事情，是具有特別意義的食物。  
「麥克斯。」  
「嗯？」  
「我再也不會對妳說那種話了。」  
「……嗯。」我暗自深呼吸，以免情緒又激動起來。  
「妳不會生我的氣吧？」她小心翼翼地說。  
我搖搖頭。  
「我愛妳。」她說。那聲音帶有一定的支撐力量，既堅定，又溫柔。  
那些我懷疑的什麼、質疑的什麼、以為失去的什麼，一瞬間又都全部凝聚起來，一齊消散瓦解。  
我情不自禁地嘆息。眼淚又失控從眼角滲出。  
她低頭看我，伸手幫我抹掉眼淚。  
「妳今天好愛哭。」  
……因為妳不願早點說啊。  
「……再說一次……」我說。  
「妳今天好愛哭。」她笑說。  
「……不要鬧我……」  
「我愛妳。」她一邊說一邊把臉湊向我，用一手抬起我的下巴，親吻我的唇。我閉上眼回吻她，她的雙唇輕輕啣著我的上唇，然後用舌頭慢慢舔過。我雙手勾住她的脖子，將她摟得更近。我們的嘴貼合在一起，舌頭探進彼此的口中，持續了長時間的激烈深吻。呼吸變得急促，心跳大力地鼓動。從臉頰到耳朵，都像是用火烤過似地燒熱，臉頰甚至有點發麻的感覺。  
「妳介意早餐冷掉嗎？」她用著柔軟的嗓音說。臉泛紅的樣子很可愛。  
「……不介意。妳呢？」  
「我正要開始吃。」  
……照這種說法的話，已經是第二餐，不能算早餐了吧。  
她扶著我的臉，側過頭靠過來親我的耳朵。  
……等等……  
我手指不自覺蜷曲起來，抓住她的衣服。  
……怎麼又是耳朵……  
她像上次那樣撩開我的頭髮，我能感覺到她的氣息，她稍微張開嘴，把我的耳朵含住。  
「嗯……」我的身體緊繃著。  
「嘿。」她忽地開口，溫熱的氣息傳進我的耳朵裡。  
我終於受不了而將頭向旁邊挪動閃躲。  
「……不要在我耳邊講話。」  
我這麼一說她反而把嘴巴貼得更近。  
「為什麼抽了我的菸呢？」  
她的雙唇幾乎是黏著我的耳朵說話的。我吐出一口氣，身體發軟。  
「……我說了我沒有抽，只是點燃了而已。」  
「嗯？為什麼？」她用舌頭舔了一下我的耳朵，我全身反射性地瑟縮起來。  
……我要瘋了。  
我藏不住了，我只想要她放過我。  
「……因為那樣，就好像妳在旁邊。」  
「嗯－－」她發出低吟。壓抑著什麼似的低吟。  
接著她咬住我的耳朵，那讓我忍不住發出聲音。她放開舔了幾下，然後又再啃咬，同時手放到我的胸部上，隔著衣服上下慢慢地撫摸。那感覺很舒服，卻也很難耐。  
她轉而親吻我的頸子，用舌頭從頸子向下舔到鎖骨。她脫掉我的上衣，我也替她脫去衣服。她親著我的胸膛，我的手放在她頭上，輕輕撫摸她細細的藍色頭髮，身體因為她而稍微向後傾。  
「我想躺著。」我說。覺得連支持住自己身體的力量都快沒了。  
「先把褲子脫掉。」  
我愣了一下，不知道為什麼要在這時候先把褲子脫掉。  
「要再換內褲也有點麻煩吧？」她像是要為我解釋那樣說。  
……要那麼說的話，也不能否認。  
雖然有點難為情，但我還是聽話地把褲子和內褲一起脫掉。  
「坐到我身上。」她拍拍自己的雙腿，在這時臉上才冒現愉快的表情。  
我才知道又是陷阱……真是危險的人。  
「……妳腦子裡都在想什麼。」  
「各式各樣色色的事情，和妳。」她毫不隱諱地笑著。  
……還真是誠實。  
「來嘛，坐上來。」她撒嬌地說。  
我嘆口氣，然後跨坐到她身上，手也扶在她肩膀上。  
「喔～」她露出興奮的表情，由下往上望著我。「這樣很棒。」  
「……妳喜歡就好。」我有些尷尬地撇開視線。  
「我會讓妳也喜歡的。」她解開我的內衣，嘴唇直接貼上我的乳頭親吻。  
「啊嗯……」我雙手環抱住她的脖子，不這麼做的話，身體就沒有能依靠的地方，但這樣好像很渴望似地把她拉向自己……感覺非常情色。很不妙。  
她的左手抱著我的腰，右手則輕揉著我另一邊的乳頭，當她舔著我的胸部時，她會抬起帶有侵略性的視線看著我的臉。很羞恥。  
而我完全沒辦法保持安靜，很不妙。  
我很清楚，即使理智上不想承認，身體正享受著這一切。  
「啊……」她的呼聲喚回了我的注意力。「褲子沾到了。」  
我低下頭看，因為被我靠著，她的牛仔褲上果然濕了一小塊。  
「……對不起。」我難為情地說。  
「對不起什麼？對不起妳太可愛？」她一邊笑著一邊褪去自己的褲子，順便也脫掉了內衣，接著用赤裸的身體抱著我。  
「這樣子抱在一起好舒服。」她說。  
「嗯。」我笑了，認同。  
她仰起頭吻我。柔軟而滋潤的嘴唇，好喜歡。我雙手捧住她的臉。喜歡和她接吻的感覺。  
她的手指在我的背後輕慢地滑動，撫過我的脊椎，後腰，臀部，之後又從腹部向上，回到胸部。手指滑過乳房，指尖碰到乳頭時，我全身發出一陣顫慄……好像變得比剛剛更敏感了。  
她不停地吻著我，愛撫著我，我雙腿發軟，無力地倚靠在她身上。  
這時候她抬起一邊大腿，抵著我的下體。  
「動看看？」  
我尷尬地搖搖頭。「……很害羞。」  
「別害羞啊。」她溫柔地笑著吻了吻我的側臉，雙手握住我的臀部，藉此移動我的下半身，同時滑動她的大腿摩擦我的私處。  
快感像是通電那樣從下面快速竄出，掠過全身，我禁不住張口呻吟。  
「這樣舒服嗎？」她像個孩子似的露出滿意的笑容。  
「……嗯。」我低下頭抱住她，把臉埋在她肩頸間藏起來。  
「那妳試試自己動。」她的語氣散發著亢奮的情緒。  
我沉默。我想，但也不想。  
「好嘛～」她又開始撒嬌求情。「當作是為了我。」  
「本來就是為了妳……」我說完故意親她的耳朵，她啊了一聲，反射性地縮了一下身子，但我的手臂圈住了她，她無處可躲，我用舌尖從下往上舔過她整個耳朵。  
「啊嗯……嗯……」  
她發出呻吟。美好動聽的聲音。令我的內心顫抖，令我的身體疼痛。  
我一邊舔吻她的耳朵，聽著她的聲音，一邊挪動起下身摩蹭她的腿。  
和進入身體裡不一樣的性快感滲透著我。那種刺激和舒服似乎更加單純，直接，而洗鍊。短時間內就讓我攀上高峰。  
我喘息著癱軟在她身上，從接觸她大腿肌膚的感覺就知道自己應該相當濕。  
她把雙腿稍微打開，那同時也撐開了我的雙腳。  
「還不能休息喔。」她在我耳邊低聲說。  
我突然覺得這樣也不壞。  
中毒似地沉淪。  
我們什麼也不必想，什麼也不必憂愁。  
這裡只剩純粹的愛，以及狂熱的性慾。

  
**8.Something blue**

我們坐在床上，只穿著上衣和內褲，一起吃著冷掉的鬆餅和咖啡。過了美味溫度的食物並沒有讓我們感到痛苦，相反地，因為做愛之後既飢餓又口渴，兩人的食慾都非常好。  
「我好懷念妳做的鬆餅。」我說。  
「我做的？」她意外地說。「妳是要說我媽做的吧？」  
「不是喔，是妳做的。」  
她歪著頭，回想著什麼似地安靜了一會兒。  
「從我爸離開之後，我就再也沒做這東西了，連煮東西都討厭。」  
「其實我覺得妳做的鬆餅不輸喬伊斯。」  
她轉過臉看著我。「我就說嘛！妳從不承認。」  
「得意對妳沒有幫助。」我笑說。  
「鼓勵才會進步啊。」  
當時我怎麼敢說呢？就算我私底下跟克洛伊說，她只要一高興肯定會大嘴巴說出來，那樣的話，我的立場可就很為難了。  
「妳做的鬆餅非常香，口感和熟度也是我最喜歡的。而且我覺得妳擺盤擺得非常漂亮，水果的大小跟位置，淋上蜂蜜或果醬的方式。喬伊斯對那並不特別講究。或許當時妳只是覺得好玩而已，但妳真的很有天份，讓我覺得很了不起。」  
「哇哇，這可真是過獎了。」聽到我這麼坦承，她居然害臊起來。那模樣真可愛。  
「以後還有機會吃到妳做的東西嗎？」我笑著問。  
「……但龐克女孩做甜點，好像太可笑了。」她揪著眉。  
我試著想像了一下。  
「可愛死了。」我忍不住說。  
「妳認真嗎？」她笑了起來。  
看來龐克女孩一點也不討厭被用可愛形容。  
「我認真。」  
「好吧，那我會好好考慮的。」  
「嗯，我會等妳的。」我微笑著親了一下她的臉頰，但她隱約有些不自在的樣子。  
「對了，借我美工刀好嗎？我還沒改造我的背包。」  
「嗯，就在我的筆袋裡。」  
她從我的背包裡翻出筆袋，拿了美工刀，之後又提了自己的背包到床上。  
她果然在背包上割出了好幾道破洞，我想我是絕不會把重要的東西放到她的背包裡的，要是掉出來根本不會察覺。做著手工的她好像很快樂的樣子。而看著她，也讓我心裡感到高興。我情不自禁伸手摸她的臉。有種模糊的感覺不斷湧上，雖然模糊，卻很充沛，像是不停止的浪潮，一直沖刷著我的思維。  
那要怎麼說呢？好像是透過了做愛讓彼此靠得更近的感覺。因為共有那些私密的部分，而讓彼此更加密不可分。好幾次我以為我們已經足夠親密，情感不可能比這更強烈，但之後關係卻又會再更進一層，真不可思議。  
克洛伊會不會也和我有相同感覺呢？  
也許會吧？我猜。  
因為光是現在被我撫摸著臉頰，她就有些難為情的樣子。連剛剛被我親時，也很刻意地說要借美工刀來轉移注意力。  
……真有趣。  
「對了。」我突然想起來。  
「嗯？」  
「昨天我點了環遊世界，妳還沒告訴我妳的反應是什麼意思？」  
她吃吃地笑了起來。「因為環遊世界混合大量基酒，酒精濃度很高，但是也加了甜酒和果汁，所以酒味不會那麼重。簡單來說就是失身酒，還被叫做惡魔水。」  
「喔……」克洛伊這王八蛋。我頭痛地想。  
「不過妳的反應並不如我以為的嚴重，加上妳還把調酒跟啤酒輪著喝，喝的速度又快，應該要醉的很慘才對。要不是那個調酒偷工減料果汁加太多，就是妳的酒量不錯。」  
「妳覺得是哪個呢？」  
「真可惜。」她聳了聳肩。「我覺得應該是後者。」  
我有些得意地笑了。  
「可惜什麼，我酒量好才能陪妳喝酒啊。」我把頭靠在她肩上。  
「這可是妳說的喔。」她也跟著笑了。  
「我還有一個疑問。」  
「說吧，好奇寶寶。」  
「妳對耳朵有什麼偏好嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我是說……妳總會先親我的耳朵。」  
「……喔。」  
「喔？」  
她猶豫似地沉默不語了數秒。  
「因為……妳小時候在我們家時才會把耳朵露出來。」  
我以為她接著要說什麼，但她什麼也沒有說。  
「所以呢？」我一頭霧水。  
「沒有所以。」  
這次輪到我沉默。  
……這理由沒問題嗎？  
總覺得哪裡不太對啊。  
「今天想去哪裡呢？」她轉移話題。  
「我不知道，我想和妳一直待在房裡。」  
「那也行啊。」她嘻嘻笑著說。「只要妳不怕累的話。」  
「……我不是那個意思。」  
只是不想分開。  
想要隨時能擁抱，隨時能接吻，隨時能夠碰觸對方……但不一定要做愛。  
「我只是開玩笑的。」她笑說。  
不，老實說她說的話也不無道理，如果碰觸了，八成又會想做愛吧。我們現在確實是性慾旺盛的十八歲青少年啊……  
「去國家公園如何？今天天氣很好，很舒服喔。我們一起出去走走，一定會很開心的。」  
「好啊。」  
我牽著她的手。  
離開小鎮的時候，我以為我大概再也得不到真正的快樂了。  
可是現在，我想，這或許是我這輩子最快樂的時刻。

＊

照傳單上的介紹，國家公園裡有許多瀑布可以玩水，所以我們就先在市區的衝浪用品店買了比基尼穿在裡面。我買了淺藍素色的，她則挑了熱帶花紋的比基尼。  
另外也買了一些零食和水。  
從市區到國家公園也有兩小時左右不短的車程。  
「妳想開車嗎？」車子離開市區，開上車流較少的道路後她問。「我不是累了，只是覺得開車也蠻舒服的。」  
「我想，但我後來才想起這是手排車，我不會開。」  
「我教妳就行了。」她看了我一眼，向我微笑。「如果妳想的話。」  
「好啊。」  
她把車在路邊先停下，我們交換座位。她從基礎開始教我，像是踩放離合器的時機和速度，快踩，慢放。還有排檔的方式，看儀錶板或者感覺車子的狀態，來抓加速換檔的時機。接著學退檔，學轉彎放慢時該怎麼做，過彎後依速度又該把檔次切換到哪。中途雖然有幾次讓車子發出不順暢的隆隆聲，不過所幸並沒有熄火。  
「很有天分嘛。」她笑著說。  
然而實際學了才體會到開手排車是多麼麻煩的事，何況我現在只是在郊外，不太需要一直換檔。再加上方向盤大，座位前後很寬，踏板的距離也很遠，踩離合器蠻費力，身體也沒辦法放鬆地向後靠，駕駛起來實在不太習慣。想到這個就不禁覺得克洛伊能夠把車開的這麼流暢真是厲害，而且她每次換檔我都沒有感覺，簡直像海豚游泳那樣自然，所以我才會忘了這是台手排車。  
我把這些讚美的話跟她說時，她相當開心地笑了。  
「妳要是開累了隨時可以換我。」  
「還不累，雖然操縱有點麻煩，但是挺有趣的。」  
「妳熟練了，就可以想像自己在開賽車了。道路很寬又沒什麼車，隨妳開。」  
「妳開車時都會想著這些，是嗎？」我開玩笑地說。  
「當然，而且我每次都是第一名。」她笑著應和。  
「小心點克洛伊，我要追上來了。」我配合著說。  
我施力踩油門，車速攀升，踩離合器，換檔。  
確實如她所說，天氣很好。藍天白雲，吹進車裡的風很舒服，眼前風景寬闊明亮，讓人身心舒暢。  
「妳也喜歡飆車是吧？」她心情愉快地說。  
「因為路很直啊。」放眼望去一片空曠，不自覺就會想開起快車了。  
「要是袋鼠跳出來的話一定躲不開。」  
「袋鼠？」  
「沒事，澳洲的笑話。」她笑笑。「不過好像是真的喔。」  
我也笑了。「以後我們一起去看看，就知道是不是真的了。」  
我說完後，她卻不語了一陣，我疑惑地看向她，她才微微牽起嘴角，平靜地嗯了一聲。  
「怎麼了？」  
我把手伸向她，握住她的左手。  
「沒什麼。」她感慨似的呼出一口氣。「只是突然在想，我的人生如果在那裡結束，在廁所被內森開槍打死，真的就是一坨爛到不行的狗屎了。」  
「狗屎還分爛不爛嗎？」  
「分啊。我的是最爛的那一種。」  
「但妳沒有死。」我肯定地說。  
「對。」她闔上雙眼。「就算我這麼糟糕，但我卻不想死。」  
在那暴風雨中要我做決定時，我沒有辦法把狀況想清楚、想全面。我只知道，即使未來有一天我可能會後悔犧牲小鎮，但如果不讓克洛伊活下來的話，我的存在本身就會喪失意義了。  
那是我無法想像，也無法假設的事。  
我還是沒辦法說這是對是錯，我只知道那當下我必須這麼做。  
而我仍然不後悔。  
「果然。」她用著安靜的聲音說。「我也想要幸福快樂的日子，就像童話故事那樣。」  
我笑了。「妳以前說那無聊透了。」  
「我以前不懂事，現在長大了。」  
「妳會幸福快樂的。」我望向她，笑著說。「和我一起。」  
就像走在鐵軌上，一個人的話很容易就掉下去了，但我想只要兩個人牽著手，互相扶持的話就沒問題。  
「……不得了喔，麥克斯。如果妳是男生的話，少女們一定會被迷得團團轉的。」  
「我是女生，迷不倒妳嗎？」  
「我？早就上下顛倒，左右不分，暈頭轉向了。」  
誇張。我笑出來。  
「那不就夠了嗎？」  
「我要表達的意思是我慶幸妳是女生，希望妳不要波及我以外的無辜少女。」  
「傻瓜。」我輕笑著。「妳對我一定有什麼錯誤認知。」  
「妳一定是不夠了解自己。」  
她邊反駁邊拿起了吉他，放在腿上胡亂彈了幾下，但很快就放棄了。  
「想學嗎？」我問。  
「想學，但是更想聽妳彈。」  
「學了還是可以聽我彈，想聽什麼我都彈給妳聽。」我向她微笑。  
她不知道為什麼盯著我看了幾秒，然後低下頭又隨意撥了幾下琴弦。  
「妳一定是不夠了解自己。」  
她又說了一遍。  
搞不懂那是褒還是貶，弄得我有點緊張。  
後來我們放起音樂，就這樣聽著歌閒聊著，輕鬆地開到國家公園。

＊

大概是平日的關係，也不是什麼特殊假期，所以公園入口處的停車場只停著寥寥數台車。  
公園裡規劃得很好，路標清楚，路單純，木板步道也很好走，我和克洛伊雖是穿拖鞋，走起來也不覺得辛苦。說來奇怪，昨天她只是一般的牽我的手，我都會害羞。但現在她和我十指交握，我卻覺得再自然不過。  
步道的左右都是蒼翠茂盛的樹林，空氣微涼而清爽，陽光從枝葉間的縫隙灑落，地面上映著溫暖的剪影。步道偶爾越過小河，小河清澈見底，連河面下的石子青苔都能夠看得清楚。在林間漫步的感覺相當舒適。  
公園裡不只一個瀑布，我們遠遠看見第一個瀑布區，那是像自然游泳池般非常開闊的水潭，有不少人在那裡活動，後方是連綿的山谷景色。不過我們既不趕時間，也不想待在熱鬧的地方，就決定繼續往林子深處走，去尋找第二個瀑布。  
隨著步道爬上爬下，又走了二十幾分鐘，途中與幾個要離開的人擦身而過，我們來到第二個瀑布。  
和第一個瀑布相當不同，第二個瀑布區涵蓋的區域小了許多，晶瑩清澈的水潭周圍被山谷包圍著，陽光照進來的部分較少，比起第一個瀑布那種公共遊樂區的感覺，第二個瀑布更像是秘密基地。除了我們，也只有四個人在。  
克洛伊迫不及待地放下背包，脫掉外衣褲跳下水。我把她的衣褲折好，疊在背包上。  
「嘿，妳還在等什麼？」她說。  
「我想等他們走。」我在岸邊的石頭上坐下。  
「妳要等他們走？」  
「如果妳還記得妳對我做了什麼。」我指指用外套安好地覆蓋著的肩膀，示意那過度高調的吻痕。  
「沒有人會在意的。」  
「我在意啊。」  
「那要是他們不走呢？」  
「我就看妳游吧。」  
「拜託，麥克斯，妳比基尼都買了！」  
「因為妳希望我買。」  
她在水裡一臉不甘心地瞪著我，最後竟然上岸坐到我旁邊。  
「我陪妳等，等到我失去耐性，我就要直接把妳丟下水。」  
「沒那麼容易。」我笑說。  
「別急著刺激我，我不認為我的力氣會輸妳。」  
「我只是覺得妳不會對我那麼狠心。」  
她臉上帶著一點惡意地笑了。「妳一定是不夠了解我。」  
不了解她，也不了解自己，那麼我到底還了解什麼呢？  
「真可惜……」我牽住她的手，把臉靠在她濕了的肩上。「想待在岸上看妳穿比基尼都不行。」  
「……妳一定是在跟我開玩笑。」  
「算是吧。認真的玩笑。」  
我偷瞄她，她又臉紅了。真是可愛。  
對於自己的喜好，我還算是了解吧？

幸好，最後我並沒有被強迫丟下水。那四個人並沒有待得太久，後來就都走了。雖然不能保證之後就不會有人來，不過總之，我還是脫衣服下水了。  
我們一起游近瀑布，瀑布的水量並不是很大，但水花在空中閃爍，仔細看的話就能在那之中看見彩虹，非常漂亮。  
「這邊的瀑布還挺溫和的。」我說。  
「但我的很澎湃喔。」她說。  
「白痴。」我忍不住笑出來。我當然還記得那個比喻。  
她笑著游向我，把臉靠過來吻我。我閉上眼，耳裡都是瀑布的聲響。  
「在水裡做不知道是什麼感覺？」她興味盎然地說。  
「不知道，也不想知道。」我說。  
「真的不想知道？」  
「對。」我說完笑著潑了一把水在她臉上，隨即轉身游開。  
「該死！」她追過來，我們開始潑水互相攻擊，鬧了好一陣子。之後我們又爬上石壁玩起跳水，側轉，前翻，後躺，各種動作，跳累了就攤在水面曬太陽休息，像水獺那樣悠閒地飄浮，既放鬆又快樂。  
「嘿，麥克斯。」聽到她興奮的口氣，我就有不好的預感。  
「嗯？」  
「我們來比賽游泳。」  
「然後呢？」我問。她絕對不會只是想單純競速。  
「輸的人把比基尼胸罩脫掉。」  
……這到底是多有自信會贏我？還是說即使輸了她也不在意？  
「如果我不要比呢？」我說。  
「那我就直接把妳的比基尼脫掉。」  
我嘆氣。真是野蠻的人。「先說好，要是有人來，就算輸了我也不脫。」  
老實說，我也不覺得我一定會輸。要是能看她脫掉比基尼，那也挺不壞。  
「放心，要是有別人在我才捨不得妳脫。」她笑說。  
「好吧。那要從哪游到哪呢？」

結果我們的速度幾乎是不分上下，起初甚至是我領先，但最後還是輸了一點點，就那麼一點點……  
那讓我非常的……不甘心。  
「好驚險啊！差點輸給妳！」她嘴上雖然這樣說，卻嬉皮笑臉地朝我靠近。她的雙臂環住我的身體，雙手在我背後解開比基尼的綁帶。  
「看看我的禮物是什麼？上空麥克斯！」她脫掉我的胸罩放在岸上。那語氣雀躍的太挑釁。  
我雙手抱在胸前，開始恨起這水為何這麼清澈。  
「……再比一次。」我突然腦衝地說。  
我一定是太久沒全力游泳了，感覺剛才還在熱身而已。我有機會贏的。有必要挫挫她的銳氣，一直這樣被吃得死死的實在不是辦法。  
「沒問題啊。」她高興地笑著立刻答應。她當然會答應了。「想和我賭什麼呢？」  
「我如果贏了，妳脫光吧。」我說。  
「妳如果輸了，就保持這樣子陪我拍張照吧。」  
於是我們到起點就定位。  
「這次我會用全力喔～」開始前，她笑著說。  
……什麼？？？什麼？？  
「來吧，預備－－三、二、一！」  
我們同時在石壁上用力一蹬，她衝刺的速度比我快了許多，也前進的比我更遠。  
……不能輸。不想輸。  
我使盡全力打水，擺動手臂。感覺身體流暢地連動著，速度也比剛剛還要快，沒想到卻完全追不上她。  
她比我早了好幾秒先到，我徹徹底底輸給她。我這才明白她第一局只是放水，為了讓我覺得有機會，為了讓我願意比第二次。  
「克洛伊。」我邊喘氣邊說。「妳真是個混帳。」  
「欸？這可是妳說要比第二次的喔？」她笑瞇瞇地說。  
但我知道，就算我沒提她也會提。  
「我討厭妳。」我不甘地說。  
「別這樣說，我也會受傷的。」她裝模作樣地說。  
「妳太奸詐了。」  
「我可是贏得光明正大喔。」她得意地笑著走上岸，用毛巾擦乾手，然後從我背包裡拿出相機走回來。  
她抬高手，讓相機的鏡頭對著我們。  
「笑一個，麥克斯。」  
怎麼笑得出來？我在她背後故意擺一張臭臉。  
「好。」她拍完滿意地說，接著就把我脫下的比基尼拿給我。「趕快穿上吧，在有人來之前。」  
……喔？這麼快就放過我了嗎？  
「要不要上岸休息了？」她問。  
「好啊。」我一邊回答，一邊纏著比基尼的綁帶。玩了這麼久的水再加上奮力游泳，是有點累了。  
她帶著相機快步上岸，把相機收回我包包後，就從自己的背包裡拿出浴巾。  
我穿好比基尼後從水潭裡走上來，離開水後才感覺到有點冷。雖然太陽很大，但風也很涼爽，畢竟是十月。  
她走過來，打開雙臂向我張開浴巾，從背後披到我身上，順帶抱了我一下。  
「不要感冒了。」她說。  
我愣了一下，說實話，有點意外。  
「謝謝，妳好貼心。」我笑著把浴巾打開，勾住她肩膀，把她一起包進來。「不過我也不想要妳感冒。」  
我之前總覺得，就算我們關係不同了，對話和互動也是在友情和愛情之間徘徊，甚至有時候，我們就還是像好朋友那樣沒有改變。  
但是今天我卻多次覺得，朋友的界線似乎越來越淡薄了。  
用不一樣的眼光看待彼此，用不一樣的心態面對彼此，我們正確實地改變，而我想那是往良好的方向前進著。

擦乾身體，套上上衣之後，我們就在岸邊平坦的草地上躺下。  
暖陽，微風，樹林，白雲，鳥鳴，她在我身邊，我們相鄰的手十指交扣，一切都很美好的午後。  
我用心感覺，仔細地記憶這一切。  
「真想一輩子就這樣躺著。」她說。  
「嗯。」我笑了。「我也這麼想。」  
我們就這樣閉上眼，安靜地躺了半晌。  
「克洛伊。」  
「嗯？」  
「妳怎麼變得這麼會游泳呢？」  
在記憶中，我們應該是差不多才對。  
「這個嘛……」她遲疑了一下。「因為瑞秋很會游泳，教了我一點訣竅。」  
……瑞秋啊。  
記得她說過瑞秋很喜歡晚上到游泳池，我那時常覺得自己是替代品，讓她用來懷念瑞秋。  
每次聽到瑞秋的名字，我的心情都會抖顫，受傷，無可避免地黯淡下來。  
但是這一次，我想我可以好好地承受那樣的情緒了。  
「她似乎懂得很多。」  
「……算是吧。」  
我感覺得到她謹慎地在挑選用詞回答我。  
我想說沒關係，我沒事。可是好像又不是真的沒事。  
「妳說她的夢想是當模特兒，那妳呢？那時要是和她一起離開了，妳想做什麼呢？」  
她揚起了帶點諷刺性的苦笑。  
「我當時的夢想就只有離開小鎮而已。」  
我們暫時沉默了幾秒。  
「那麼以後呢？」我說。「有想做的事嗎？」  
「……我還不知道，我會好好想的。」  
「克洛伊。」  
我轉過身抱住她。  
「嗯？」  
「要不要成為我們家的小孩呢？」  
「成為你們家的小孩？」她張大了眼吃驚地說。  
「是啊，我想我爸媽也會願意的。」  
如果我們能成為一家人，我想那會是不錯的選擇。  
「妳是說領養嗎？」  
「嗯。」我點點頭。  
「那可不行。」她篤定地說。  
「不行？什麼意思？」  
「總之，不行以那樣的方式。」她忽然坐起身，堅決地說。  
「怎樣的方式？」我也坐起身，困惑地看著她。  
「妳這麼聰明，怎麼會想不到呢？」  
她盯著我，我也盯著她，如此過了幾秒。  
嗯，還是不懂。  
「這裡不是俄勒岡州了……妳應該不是變相在拒絕我吧？」  
我呆愣片刻，好像懂了。  
「妳是說……」  
「等等！妳不要說！」她慌張地打斷我。「我還沒準備好該怎麼做，所以現在不能提！」  
「我明白妳的意思了，但是……」  
她緊張地迅速把手掌貼在我嘴上。  
「沒有但是，不管妳要說什麼，現在都還不是回答的時機。再給我一點時間，也許妳會想改變答案。」  
看著她那副憂心忡忡的神情，我情不自禁笑了。我輕輕握住她的手，將她的手移開。  
「但是我不要戒指，也不要下跪……更不需要請求。」  
我把她逐漸放鬆力道的手用雙手握住，珍惜地包裹著。  
「我們同樣需要彼此，所以妳不必準備什麼，妳的存在就已經足夠。」  
「……天啊，麥克斯。」  
她用力抱緊我，把臉依戀地緊靠在我身上，我也緊緊回抱住她。  
我喜歡她身上的氣息。  
我愛她的一切。  
「妳什麼都不用準備，就可以說得比我好一百倍。」她說。  
我笑了。「……傻瓜。」  
「我好愛妳。」她的語氣堅決，卻柔軟。  
我好喜歡她說這句話時的聲音，想再聽一千遍，一萬遍。  
「嗯。」溢滿心中的感動，我沒辦法精確地表達。「……我愛妳。」  
就像先前說的，當我以為我們已經不可能再更要好，更緊密，更貼近彼此時，我們關係又更進了一層，真不可思議。  
那持續了許久的擁抱，讓我想到一生的許諾之類的誓詞。  
真是奇怪，怎麼我覺得彼此相伴，扶持對方，無論何種逆境，一生不離不棄也只是理所當然，一點要背負諾言的承擔感都沒有呢？  
之後她慢慢放開我，把她的外套拿到手邊，悄悄從內側的口袋裡掏出了什麼。  
「可是啊，麥克斯。」  
她輕輕牽起我的左手。  
「戒指已經買了欸。」  
她微笑著將臉湊過來，溫柔地吻了我。  
同時把那發亮的銀色小東西套到我的左手無名指上。

  
※在英國為了求幸福和好運, 新娘(不是特指皇室新娘) 結婚當天身上穿戴的最好有:  
"Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
And a silver sixpence in her shoe"  
"Something blue"藍色的東西是因為在羅馬時代，新娘穿藍色象徵愛、謙虛和忠貞，所以在19世紀末以前藍色的新娘禮服是很受歡迎的，有句話說"Marry in blue, lover be true."  
這裡除了結婚也剛好可以指克洛伊的藍髮。XD

**更多後續收錄在書中，有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

**（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）**


End file.
